La Verdad
by rey kon
Summary: Los De Nile estab por celebrar la renovacion de votos de los faraones y los chicos estan felices en el hermoso Cairo, mientras el Conde y su compañero, tendran que internarse entre los oscuros secretos vampiricos para encontrar al lider de los Reservoir Dogs...se descubrira la verdad con respecto a Thad y la pequeña diosa ? Fic dedicado a AXP, felicidades chicos!
1. Chapter 1

La Verdad…

Tener que buscar a un tipo tan desagradable como Fere, no era la definición perfecta de pasar un fin de semana junto a mi marido, ya que tenia planeado, llevarlo a Rumania a mi castillo para poder revelarle el secreto que aun tenia guardado y que tenia que decírselo lo antes posible, estábamos ya en el aeropuerto para poder tomar el avión que nos llevaría a L.A. mientras hablaba con mi master por telefono

-Mc Cann no me supo decir mucho, solo que Fere estaba desaparecido

-y en verdad desean encontrarlo?-contesto ella ordenando la ropa de Vlady, esa misma tarde, ellos partirían a Egipto, aprovechando una semana de asueto que tenían en la escuela los chicos porque iban a fumigar el instituto ya que algun tonto llevo pulgas a Monster High

-tu sabes que no es mi persona favorita pero somos parte de los perros, y debemos ir, no se si el Rey pidió que fueramos personalmente , ese tonto italiano no da mucha información-

-de acuerdo, solo cuídense, nosotros partimos despues de mediodía-

-echo, estarán en la mansión de los De Nile, cierto?-

-si, Nefertari nos invito, el sábado es la fiesta de renovación de votos, en verdad quisiéramos verlos aquí-

-si...Ram le llamo a Poseidon para pedirle que no faltara, creo que incluso lo escogio de padrino

-que detalle!-

-es un ridículo, ya se casó con su mujer, solo es una renovación d votos-

-algunas personas les gusta compartir sus uniones con las personas que aman, Alucard-me sonrio ella- no se casan en secreto como tu

-y para que invitar a gente? De seguro nos hubieran dicho que era una locura hacerlo, que no teníamos que unirnos, etc. Y mejor lo hicimos sin nadie mas que nosotros dos, fue increíble-

-me imagino que si-

-debo colgar, estamos ya por abordar el avión, cuida de los chicos-

-es un hecho, te quiero-

-y yo a ti nena, bye-

-bye baby -colgo ella

Por cierto, soy Alucard, y este es el 5 fic de esta temporada

Guarde mi iphone y voltee para buscar a mi esposo el cual estaba platicando de lo mas ameno posible con la sobre cargo que nos había registrado el equipaje, no es que yo sea celoso pero realmente no me gusta que ninguna mujer se le quede mirando a mi marido por tanto tiempo, asi que volvi sobre mis pasos, le sonreí a la chica y jale a Poseidon conmigo

-tu no dejas una viva verdad?-le reclame

-cariño, solo le preguntaba el numero de mi maleta

-la tengo yo

-en serio?-sonrio el

-no comiences que sabes que no estoy de humor-le reclame, no me gusta que quiera verme la cara de idiota!-

Por respuesta, Poseidon tomo mi rostro y me beso intensamente, odio que me domine de esa manera, pero lo amo demasiado, sus ojos me miraron fijamente cuando se separo de mi

-eres muy posesivo señor conde-dijo sonriendo

-y tu muy cretino

-no te lo niego, pero solo platicaba mientras hablabas con tu esposa, te doy tu espacio-

-le informaba a donde ibamos

-ya le habias hablado o no?

-si

-y le llamaste nuevamente? Eso si es tener buena comunicacion, me da gusto y por eso te deje hablar

-me suena mas a reclamo

-no es reclamo, ahora, si me disculpas, le hablare a Maddie

-para que?-dije molesto

-para avisarle que saldre, asi que si, con tu permiso-contesto con una sonrisa y se alejo marcando

-hi baby-le dijo en cuanto le contesto, cosa que no me cayo nada bien, no soporto escuchar que le llame con apelativos cariñosos, no tenia porque hacerlo frente a mi, realmente eso no me gusto, Poseidon siempre suele regresarme todas las cosas que yo le hago, no es que yo tuviera que informarle a Ine cada paso que daba,si no que, lo hacia por costumbre, y le gustara o no, era mi esposa aun ante la sociedad y la madre de mis hijos, Maddie no era su mujer y no tenia porque decirle a donde íbamos, que preferí alejarme, no íbamos a pelear y menos camino a L.A. en donde estaban esos idiotas vampiros que tantito desean para hacerme la vida imposible, aun cuando su jefe estaba desaparecido.

Los demas se alistaban para irse a Egipto, Ram y Nefertari habían elegido ese fin de semana para su fiestecita soñada y todos estaban invitados al convite, el faraón presuntuoso había alquilado vuelos especiales para todos y el entusiasmo era mayúsculo entre los miembros de la RAD, algunos jamas habían pisado ese hermoso país, Poseidon estaba invitado como ya había dicho anteriormente, mas no era mi intención que fueramos a su fiesta, asi que tenia planeado secuestrarme a mi marido y llevarlo a Rumania a mi castillo, siempre y cuando, no terminaramos peleando y divorciándonos en L.A.

En eso, sono el sonido local anunciando nuestro vuelo, el continuaba hablando, asi que me levante furioso, le quite el iphone y dije:

-te llama luego, asi que no estes molestandonos-y colgué groseramente regresándole el celular-nos vamos, ahora- recalque

El solo me miro sorprendido y sonrio con malicia

-eso fue feo!-

-camina!-reclame enojado-

Poseidon obedecio con esa risa tan exasperante que tiene, paso a un lado mio diciendo:

-te ves realmente horrible cuando estas celoso

Preferí no contestar

-por cierto-prosiguio el- le colgaste a Deuce…no a Maddie-

Mi cara de sorpresa creo que se la pueden imaginar

-no es cierto!-dije asustado

-claro, era el

-no era tu hijo

Por respuesta. El me mostro su celular, el numero que recién había marcado era en efecto, el de su hijo

-y porque me mentiste?-casi grite alarmado- no sabia que era Deuce!-

-a quien mas le diría yo : baby?-respondio como si nada

Yo lo mire sin saber que decir

-a…Maddie?-dije en tono de pregunta-

-yo no seria capaz de decirle "baby" frente a ti…por que te respeto demasiado y se que te molestaría si lo hiciera…no es asi?

Ups…pedrada….

Yo había llamado "nena" a Ine sin querer…incluso le había dicho que yo también la queria…había sido solo cuestión de costumbre que teníamos entre ambos

Mas pensándolo bien…si se escuchaba bastante mal…

No sabia ni que responder, mientras el me miraba con esos ojos inquisidores que tiene

-debemos irnos-dijo el caminando hacia el avión

Yo resople, siempre había echado a perder las relaciones que realmente me importaban y si queria que Poseidon aceptara a nuestra hija, tenia que empezar a tratar con mas respeto a mi esposo o lo mas seguro, es que terminaría yéndose de mi lado, importándole poco que fuera a darle un bebe, el estaba ya acostumbrado a abandonar a su descendencia

Los De Nile mientras tanto, estaban ordenando sus maletas en el hall de la casa, Cleo les apuraba a todos

-mamá! Ya vámonos! Deuce va a estar esperándonos en el aeropuerto-

-quieres relajarte?-sonreia la faraona- ya nos vamos

-no me gusta que espere tanto tiempo

-si que eres fastidiosa-replico su hermana Nefera bajando del segundo piso con su bolsa Gucci en las manos mientras varios sirvientes bajaban con sus maletas-como si tu no lo hicieras esperar siempre al pobre griego

-si, pero yo soy su prometida, no a toda mi sagrada familia-reclamo la chica

-si va a cometer la tontería de casarse contigo, debe aprender a esperarnos a todos, recuerda que el es un plebeyo y nosotros somos de sangre real

-te recuerdo mejor a ti, querida hermanita, que Deucey, es un príncipe…asi que cierra tu venenosa boquita, de acuerdo?-defendio Cleo a su esposo

-niñas, ya basta-pidio Nefertari-ya nos vamos, solo deseo que su padre saque mi corona de la bóveda-

-llevaras eso?-pregunto su hija mayor sentándose en una de las maletas-esta tan pasado de moda, madre!-

-tu padre me la regalo y no pienso renovar mis votos sin ella-

Nefertari hablaba de su antigua corona de faraona que Ram le había obsequiado para sus primeras nupcias, era valiosísima y la reina la tenia bajo mil llaves, en eso su esposo bajaba del segundo piso con Manu a su lado

-listo, perdonen la tardanza, nos vamos ya?

-querido…te pedi mi corona

-ahora la llevo mi hermosa señora-sonrio Ram-fui por la maleta que Manu escoltara hasta el palacio en el Cairo

-la llevara esposada?-pregunto Cleo

-si…en su mano izquierda, si desean robarla, tendrán que quitarle la mano a mi fiel sirviente

Manu sonrio haciendo una reverencia

-y la vida también mi señor, cuidare la corona de mi señora como si fuera mi propia hija-

-asi me gusta-sonrio el hombre-ven, saquemosla de la caja fuerte

-otra hora mas!-decia la Cleo con fastidio sentándose a lado de su hermana-

-y que lo digas-resoplo su hermana de igual modo-

Ram sacaba de su extremadamente seguro cuarto de seguridad, la bellisima corona de Nefertari que estaba en medio de ella, relucia en todo su esplendor, estaba hecha de oro y piedras preciosas, el padre de Cleo la tomo orgulloso y la coloco en la maleta la cual cerro con varias combinaciones y cerro las esposas en derredor de la muñeca de Manu

-listo, segura hasta llegar a Egipto

-asi sera mi señor-dijo el fiel sirviente con humildad

Nosotros mientras tanto estábamos ya viajando a L.A., mi marido estaba haciendo un crucigrama mientras yo veia hacia afuera, tratando de encontrar una forma para disculparme

-palabra de 6 letras para denominar a alguien que hace todo mal?-me pregunto

Yo lo mire extrañado

-como?-pregunte

-me hace falta esa y…ah! Ya…idiota-recalco-como no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes, gracias cielito-dijo con sarcasmo

Creo que lo de "idiota" iba por mi, que preferí no seguirle el juego

-idiota…-escribia el-una palabra tan sencilla…

-me estas llamando asi?-pregunte molesto

Poseidon me miro

-que cosa?

-lo de idiota

-deberia?

-solo contesta

-contestame primero

-deja tus juegos!

-es un crucigrama-me mostro la revista-quieres relajarte?

-tu siempre tienes algo escondido –reclame cruzándome de brazos-

-eres paranoico

-y odio tus juegos, si me dijeras abiertamente

-tengo que decírtelo?-alzo la voz molesto

Yo solo baje la mirada algo nervioso, detesto que sea capaz de domarme de esa manera, con el simple echo de escucharlo alzar la voz…me hace callar en un maldito segundo

Su mirada da miedo cuando se enoja de verdad…es muy distinto del amable Poseidon que conocemos y que las personas piensan que es, es una deidad peligrosa cuando se le hace enfadar y créanme, a veces, tiento mucho a mi suerte

-no, no tienes-respondi sumiso

Saben, a veces, es mejor no pelear

-entonces no me provoques, que en ocasiones se te olvida que puedo mandar todo al carajo y volver al Olimpo con Deuce a mi lado y dejar que vuelvas a tu vida de antes…te amo Al…demasiado! Jamas dejare de amarte pero de mi nadie se burla…y si pretendes jugar al esposo amable y atento delante de mi…atente a las consecuencias-

Yo solo baje la mirada sin replicar, sentí una congoja terrible al escucharlo hablar de dejarme, de pronto, Allysa respondio al enojo de su padre haciendo que mi fiebre llegara con todo, mi cabeza se sentía estallar y solo la tome con mis manos tratando de controlarme

Poseidon me miro asustado

-que tienes?-me pregunto abrazandome

No podía ni hablar, mi hija se había asustado al escuchar a su padre hablar de irse y no queria perderlo, mas a mi me estaba enfermando terriblemente, mi fiebre llego a mas de 48 grados en un segundo, que sentía que mi cerebro estaba por cocerse como un huevo frito, Poseidon se levanto tomando una charola con hielos para el champagne de primera clase que suelen servir en los vuelos y lo coloco en mi frente

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches, aquí Rey Kon subiendo mi quinto fic y pidiendo una gran disculpa por no haberlo subido antes ya que, por desgracia, mis compañeros perdieron la historia completa :´( y la tuve que reescribir las primeras 10 paginas de la misma ya que no suelo guardar mis escritos por no saturar mi teléfono, y aparte. Estoy en época de exámenes asi que pido de antemano una gran disculpa si ven que no actualizan mis amigos del role ya que lo estoy rehaciendo nuevamente pero prometo terminarlo nuevamente, gracias por su comprensión**_

_**Segundo punto, este fic esta dedicado 100% a Al y a Poseidon del role que el pasado viernes se comprometieron, chicos, los amamos muchísimo y adelante con sus planes, se que lo lograran y serán muy felices!**_

_**Tercera, alguien dejo preguntas y vine a contestarlas personalmente, faltaba mas, para eso estoy asi que, las contesto con gusto:**_

_**1.-Desde cuando Al le dice "master" a Ine?**_

_**-de hecho, en el anime de Hellsing, asi la llama siempre. Nunca la llama por su nombre, ya que su relación es estrictamente de amo-sirviente, Kuota H. no hizo un anime romántico de ellos, es Gore, 100% sangriento y aunque al final, el conde regresa a su lado, cuando vuelve, ella ya ha envejecido,la adaptación que yo hice de ellos, fue un poco mas para que ambos fueran los padres de Lala, pero al enamorarse el conde de Poseidon, Al dejo de llamarla con apelativos cariñosos por respeto a su nueva pareja, de hecho, con algo asi comienza este fic**_

_**2.-si Al y Poseidon no pueden vivir juntos, que pasaría con su mansión?**_

_**-creo que ambos pueden darle buen uso a esa nueva casa, Al ha prometido que en cuanto Lala se case, se separara de su mujer y vivirá con su actual esposo, la mansión mientras tanto, Poseidon puede ocuparla con su nueva bebe y Deuce**_

_**3.-quienes somos en la vida real?**_

_**-bueno, somos un grupo de Role Play que fuimos reunidos por el chico que hace el papel de Poseidon y que anteriormente, roleaba como Tony Stark, yo comencé siendo Rey Kon hace 4 años, conoci a Dylan quien roleaba como Kai Hiwatari en el metroflog y asi fue como conocimos a Tony, quien en ese tiempo, casualmente, roleaba como Alucard de Hellsing.**_

_**No puedo decirte nombres pero te dire a grandes rasgos lo que hacemos **_

_**Deuce: quien es mi novio, estudia Diseño Grafico y empezara en enero una ingeniería civil **_

_**Clawdeen: es maestra de inglés y es mi mejor amiga, también es autora, la conocen, es Elle**_

_**Frankie estudia enfermería**_

_**Clawd estudia Admon de Empresas, el y Lala no son nada mas que amigos**_

_**Lala tiene 14 años, estudia 3 de secundaria y adora a 1D**_

_**Ella, y la antigua Lagoona son hermanas, la cual se acaba de graduar de psicóloga y por esto mismo dio paso a una nueva Lagoona que también alterna en el role con el papel de Allysa, la bebe de Al**_

_**Heath estudia Ing. En computación y como dato curioso, el comenzó siendo Tony Stark por un tiempo hasta que le cedió hace años su face a Poseidon**_

_**Holt y Jackson son la misma persona también estudia la universidad al igual que Thad quien estudia medicina**_

_**Abbey estudia belleza **_

_**Howleen estudia el 2 año de secundaria y es la mejor amiga de Lala, de hecho, son vecinas**_

_**Persefone es una roleadora de años, ella actua el papel de Jane la novia de Thor y es ahí donde conocio a Poseidon, y se integro al equipo por invitación de el y ha hecho un estupendo trabajo**_

_**Spectra y Maddie son la misma persona, es amiga mia de años y vive en U.S.A., actualmente no estudia y se conecta muy poco, solo para pelear con Al :p**_

_**Jinafire es una de las peques del grupo, tiene solo 12 años y esta en 1 de secundaria, pero es una graaan amiga y muy leal a toda prueba, es un tesoro de chica**_

_**Catrine fue también parte del metroflog, se hacia llamar "chica itachi" y era una gran diseñadora, por motivos de estudio, ella volverá hasta diciembre al role**_

_**Nefera es mi hermana en la vida real y también es maestra de ingles**_

_**Rochelle, Venus, y Toralei son primas de Clawd y como solo tienen una computadora, es raro que se conecten **_

_**Gigi es una preciosa chica latina que acaba de iniciar su carrera de diseño, y también es una fantástica roleadora al igual que Ghoulia que ellas no son de México como tampoco lo era Gil pero a todo mundo se le da cabida en nuestro mundo de MH y hemos ganado muy buenos amigos**_

_**Al es estudiante de Ingenieria y es uno de los mejores roleadores que he conocido en la vida, es un chico sumamente talentoso, actualmente, maneja su cuenta de "Steve Rogers" y poco a poco se ha ganado adeptos en su nuevo role, el también hacia el papel de "Sasuke Uchiha" que abandono para convertirse en nuestro amado conde.**_

_**Poseidon es maestro de primaria, actualmente atiende el 6 año en una escuela de tiempo completo y déjenme presumirles que es uno de los mejores, gran profesor y muy entregado a su trabajo**_

_**Creo que pocas veces he visto un roleador tan bueno como el, su "Tony Stark" ha sido reconocido por jóvenes de muchas partes de norteamerica y del mundo, realmente cuando hablas con el en su papel, sientes que estas hablando con el verdadero Stark ,actualmente, algunos fuimos escogidos por el, para tener un role de Avengers en donde, yo, soy Clint Barton y Deuce es Thor, que raro no?**_

_**Tony le ha dado un toque muy especial a nuestro Poseidon, los roles entre el y Al, son geniales! Y pocos somos los que lo disfrutamos y ya ha empezado a rolear con Steve Rogers en su cuenta, si gustan seguirlos, ese par, es maravilloso.**_

_**Y solo me resta contarte de mi, actualmente estoy por terminar mi carrera de Lic. En Educacion Primaria y amo escribir**_

_**Hay algunos que muy pocas veces actualizan pero que por motivos de trabajo o estudio lo hacen esporádicamente y se les respeta**_

_**Como ven, la edad no es un impedimento para rolear, o imaginar, solo es una traba mental, y nosotros disfrutamos lo que hacemos , aunque muchas personas nos quieran destruir, la amistad entre nosotros es muy grande y siempre nos apoyamos en verdad**_

_**Hola amiga gg2013, es una placer tenerte por aquí y con respecto a tus dudas, también las contestare:**_

_**Con respecto a Thad, hay una pista en el fic de "El Entrenamiento" a ver si la logran descubrir :l**_

_**Si poseidon pierde una de sus debilidades, que sucedería con el?**_

_**-realmente nada, son mas fortalezas que debilidades, creo que si perdiera una, su alma se sentiría devastada, su poder se reduciría a menos que el la reemplace por otra**_

_**Que si la hija de ambos, reemplazara a Maddie como su debilidad?**_

_**-definitivamente si, Poseidon tiene ahora nuevas prioridades, Deuce, Al, Allysa y Cleo, Maddie ya no forma parte de su interes, es feo, es horrible, pero asi es el, ya no es importante para el **_

_**-pueden tener mas debilidades los dioses?**_

_**Según los 4 puntos cardinales de la tierra, no, solo son 4**_

_**Creo que eso es todo, agradezco infinitamente su compañía, espero que entiendan que estoy reescribiendo y pido disculpas una vez mas, les mando un gran beso y vuelvo a mi cueva a escribir :p**_

_**Un gran beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Espero sus comentarios! :* **_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

-tranquilo amor-dijo nervioso recostándome, la fiebre era tan alta que no podía ni hablar, estaba entrando en shock

-sucede algo?-pregunto una señorita sobrecargo que llego a todo correr asustadísima-

-es mi esposo-dijo Poseidon- tiene muchísima fiebre-

-traere mas hielo-contesto la joven saliendo a todo correr, otra sobre cargo mas, jalaba mi asiento para tratar de recostarme, mis ojos estaban cambiando a rojo

"tranquila hija" pensaba yo tratando de calmarla "papá no va a irse…"

-maleta-alcance a decir-

-como?-pregunto el acercándose a mis labios-que deseas?

-aguja-dije muy despacio

Comprendio de inmediato lo que le pedia, ya que había visto la energía que le había inyectado a su hijo y recordó el pequeño maletín que traía conmigo, se levanto veloz, busco en el compartimento mi maleta de mano, abriéndola enseguida, yo solo sentía un ardor en todo mi cuerpo de lo mas terrible, encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo abrió y todavía tenia un par de frascos llenos, tenia que pedirle mas a Fere si encontrábamos al maldito en Europa, el la preparo, se sento de nuevo a mi lado, alzo la manga de mi camisa, y muy nervioso me inyecto, yo trate de no gritar porque realmente era extremadamente dolorosa, pero comencé a sentir un alivio de inmediato, el idiota de nuestro lider sera un cretino, pero realmente conocía su trabajo, comencé a mejorar al notar que la fiebre cesaba de inmediato, Poseidon me abrazo besando mi frente

-tranquilo amor…descansa-me pidió

-lo siento-alcance a decir muy débil-lamento lo de Ine

-shhh…no hables-me pidió- solo duerme un poco-

-no vas a irte, verdad?-pregunte lo confieso, muy asustado

El me sonrio

-no voy a irme a ningún lado…

-tu eres a quien amo-le asegure

-lo se-

-pero ella lleva a mis hijos a Egipto-

-tambien lo se…solo…solo recuerda que no es fácil compartirte….-respondio con un dejo de dolor- quisiera tanto poder ser parte de tu familia

-lo eres!-respondi mirándolo fijamente- eres mi compañero...mas que eso...eres mi marido-

-lo se..quizas cuando tengamos una familia propia las cosas cambiaran un poco

-Como?-dije levantándome asombrado al oirlo,Familia?, Acaso Poseidon deseaba una familia conmigo?

-descansa-pidio el recostandome

-que quisiste decir con eso?-pregunte aun en shock

-nada amor-me sonrio- cosas mias…ahora descansa

Yo solo asentí mirandolo, el beso mi mano manteniendola entre las suyas, estaban muy frias, realmente se habia asustado, la sobrecargo trajo mas hielo en una bolsa, la cual Poseidon colocaba con ternura en mi cabeza, sus caricias y cuidados me hicieron adormecerme enseguida. Mi esposo solo me miraba vigilando mi temperatura…no le gustaba que yo usara esa peligrosa inyección en mi, mas no tenia idea del motivo por la cual yo la seguía usando.

Nuestras familias y amigos llegaban como tour de pueblo al aeropuerto, los chicos haciendo un gran escandalo emocionados y Nefera solo se colocaba los lentes oscuros para no pasar "un oso" delante de todos

-nada mas les falta la caja de carton y las gallinas a un lado-decia en tono odioso a sus compañeros de viaje-

-ah vamos Nefera-le regreso Deuce- a la proxima si tu quieres traerlas, no vamos a juzgarte-

Su cuñada solo hizo un mohín molesto al oir las risas de los amigos de su hermana, mientras Ine y Medusa registraban el equipaje

-somos demasiados-dijo Maddie mirando a la gran cantidad de personas que eran, ya que estaban:

Los De Nile, obviamente,Manu, Los Wolf con toda su parentela, Los Stein, los Jekyll, Nadine, su hijo Heath y su novia Abbey, Lagoona con Gil, Operetta, Hades, Per y su hija, Ine con mis hijos y Mad con Deuce.

Aquello parecía peregrinacion católica a la villa.

Mi master sonrio

-vamos en un vuelo Charter, Ram lo consiguió para nosotros y creo que sera divertido

-Al ira?-le pregunto la madre de Deuce

-no lo creo, según supe, no tenia intención de llevar a Poseidon a la fiesta de Ram

-pero le pidió ser su padrino!-

-aun asi, no quiere ir y lo mas seguro es que tampoco vaya nuestro jefe

-es demasiado posesivo-reclamo Maddie en tono molesto

Ine la miro

-Mad..me gustaría platicar en Egipto contigo-

-acerca?

-ah ah, no te dire mas hasta que estemos alla, de acuerdo?

-ok…vale-sonrio mi rival

Mientras tanto, Heath veia con curiosidad la maleta que tenia el fiel sirviente en la mano

-Manu…que traes ahí?

El hombre sonrio

-un gran tesoro real, joven Burns, espere y lo vera en todo su esplendor el dia de la boda

El chico le miraba curioso

Deuce mientras tanto, le compraba dulces a su esposa ya que iban a pasar gran parte del dia viajando y lo mejor seria, solventar todos los caprichos de la hermosa chica, la cual le buscaba

-Deucey?-pregunto la bella asomándose a la tienda

-aquí estoy-sonrio el saludando

-que haces?-cuestiono acercándose

-comprando dulces, todo para ti, no quiero que DJ tenga un antojo en pleno vuelo

-eres un papito muy adorable-le beso Cleo- me compras tambien la Cosmopolitan?-sonrio la chica tomando la revista y colocandola frente a su cara.

Su prometido,solo la tomo pagandola, asi son padre e hijo, cumplen los caprichos de nosotros dos sin replicar

-garcias cielo-le beso Cleo

-para servirte-sonrio Deuce abrazándola

-hey ustedes dos-les interrumpio Lala-nos vamos ya o los dejamos!

Tomaron los dulces, la revista y salieron veloces hacia el vuelo que estaba apartado por el faraón, con destino a el misterioso y bellísimo Egipto

Nosotros, en cuanto llegamos a LA, bajamos de inmediato del avión y yo me sentí realmente mejor, Poseidon tomo mi mano sin soltarme temiendo que de nuevo me subiera la fiebre como me había sucedido, se hizo cargo del equipaje, rento un auto, consiguió quien nos lo llevara hasta el vehiculo, todo esto, sin liberar mi diestra, aun me sentía un poco mareado y me gustaba que el me cuidara de esa manera, aunque es totalmente innecesario pero en ocasiones, es bueno saber que alguien quiera protegerte a ti

-quieres comer algo?-me pregunto preocupado

-no,estoy bien-sonrei

-deveras? Podemos ir a comer antes de ir al hotel o si prefieres…

-cariño...relajate...estoy bien-le asegure

El me beso en la mejilla

-me asustaste

-lo lamento-sonrei –no quise hacerlo

-Al eso que te pasa.., no es normal...

-Poseidon

-dime que sucede? Solo quiero saberlo-respondio angustiado

Yo le robe un beso

-te prometo que te lo dire

-en serio?-

-si, en cuanto encontremos al pesado de Fere…te contare todo

-lo prometes?

-palabra de Stark-jure

El tomo mi mano y beso mi sortija de boda

-amo ver este anillo en tu dedo… es por eso me que preocupas demasiado…

-mi vida no peligra…pero ya te lo contare despues, tienes mi palabra, ahora, vayamos al hotel, y busquemos a los Perros-

-no podemos dejar a Fere perdido?-pregunto mi esposo con fastidio

-quisiera cariño. Pero de seguro Jean Carlo a de estar histérico por su compañero-

-quizas se largo a Montecarlo con otro-bromeo Poseidon

-bueno fuera, asi se le quita lo amargado

Y en verdad que Fere tiene un carácter de que necesita una buena terapia de pareja con urgencia

Tomamos el auto y nos registramos en el Four Seasons, Poseidon alquilo la suite presidencial y en cuanto llegamos a ella, me recosté un rato, mi pequeña diosa me estaba agotando demasiado

Mi compañero se recostó junto a mi

-todo bien?-pregunto acariciando mi cabello

-si…descuida, solo es cansancio del viaje

-y yo que te creo

-amor..

-prometiste decirme

-ahora no!

-bien…ahora si?-dijo tercamente

-no, En cuanto encontremos a Fere-

-ok-respondio rodando los ojos-eres necio

-hola…tu lo eres mas-

-pero yo no estoy enfermándome

-te recuerdo cuando estabas por perder tus poderes?-pregunte con sarcasmo

-podrias ya olvidar eso?-

-no, es un buena arma contra ti-sonrei con malicia

-es feo que tengas armas en contra de tu sumiso marido-respondio "ofendido"

-amor, eres todo menos sumiso-dije levantándome-anda…vayamos con los demás-le palmee

-vamos mañana-dijo atrayendome de nuevo con el

-debemos ir hoy, entre mas rápido terminemos esto, mas pronto te dire lo que me pasa

El se levanto entusiasmado

-ok, te sigo-

-mueres de la curiosidad verdad?-reclame

-ni idea tienes!-respondio angustiado

En ocasiones, se porta mas como un adolescente que como un dios legendario

El vuelo chárter era en verdad un escandalo, los chicos iban hablando como pericos, mientras Ram y Nefertari parecían dos palomitas enamoradas

Que asco…

Maddie llevaba ya su quinto vaso de vodka mientras Ine leia un libro

**BUENAS TARDES A TODOS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y PEDIMOS UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR HABER PERDIDO EL FIC Y NO HABER PODIDO SUBIRLO ESTA SEMANA PERO YA LO TENEMOS COMPLETO Y PODEMOS PROSEGUIR LA HISTORIA SIN PROBLEMAS**

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y UNA VEZ MAS**

**NUESTRAS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS**

**DEUCE GORGON (DYLAN)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-bajaras totalmente ebria del avión-dijo sin apartar su mirada de la lectura

-creeme, necesito beber asi para no escucharlos, Deuce fue un niño muy escandaloso de pequeño pero sabia que no tenia que gritar en casa, me molestaba que lo hiciera, por eso el podía correr por toda la isla sin que yo lo escuchara

-que linda mamita eras-dijo mi master con ironia

-fue difícil criar a un semidios sola, creeme, le hizo bien que yo fuera tan estricta

-eres una gran madre, Maddie, eso jamas te lo voy a negar

En eso, Vlad lloro y su madre lo atendia, Mad lo veia con ojos tristes

-como me hubiera gustado tener otro hijo-suspiro la Gorgona- hubiese sido feliz si tan solo Poseidon me hubiese regalado otro pequeño…

-no pienses mas en el-le aconsejo la condesa dándole la botella de leche al niño

-para ti es fácil decirlo, Al te dejo un bebe con que recordarlo

-recordarlo? Si no se ha muerto!-sonrio Ine con ironia

-me refiero..

-se a lo que te refieres Maddie…pero debes cerrar ese capitulo, o vas a dañarte tu misma

-si..lo se…se que tienes razón, pero aun es muy pronto...no me hago a la idea de que el, que me decía que me amaba tanto, y que juraba que no se casaria jamas…ahora lo esta con Al…es…muy doloroso…

Ine solo asintió, sabia que tenia que decirle a su amiga de mi proxima hija o lo iba a tomar realmente muy mal, y el sueño que tuvo el padre de mi bebe, bien podía convertirse en realidad.

Cleo y Deuce mientras tanto, tomaban de nuevo asiento, por haberse perdido un buen tiempo por el avión

-en donde estaban?-pregunto Frankie curiosa

Ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad

-fuimos a recorrer el lugar-dijo Deuce con una sonrisa picara

-asi es-se peinaba la bella chica-

-y que encontraron?-pregunto Clawdeen quien no se creía esa historia para nada

-que…el avión es muuy grande-respondio Cleo con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñándole un ojo a su esposo el cual le beso la mano con ternura

-ustedes no tienen remedio-dijo la novia de mi sobrina

-porque?-pregunto Lala de forma inocente

-luego te explico – le palmeo Lagoona a su amiga

Llegamos al country club de la ciudad, en donde de seguro los perros nos estarían ya esperando, mire a Poseidon y el me asintió como diciendo que estaba a mi lado para comenzar aquella búsqueda, entramos al lugar y el hostess nos llevo de inmediato en presencia de los demás,estaban en el apartado de siempre, cuando Fere no esta con ellos, el segundo al mando, es Mc Cann, Jean Carlo se paseaba nervioso por todo el lugar, en cuanto traspasamos la puerta, nos regaño

-porque tardaron tanto?

Ambos nos miramos extrañados

-porque…vivimos en otra ciudad?-respondio con una entonación sarcástica mi marido

-debieron estar aquí hace una hora

-relajate, el avión se atraso-respondi

-que no se supone que son inmortales poderosos? Deben transportarse si..

-shhhh-le callo el italiano-ya…tranquilo intenso…yo hablo con ellos, tu dedícate a preocuparte

Mc Cann se levanto

-se puede saber porque tardaron tanto?-repitio el tipo la pregunta

Yo resople

-ya te lo dijimos, el avión se atraso

-y porque no se transportaron?

-porque no lo creimos conveniente, no es algo prioritario

-por supuesto que lo es!-

-no para nosotros-respondio Poseidon- y si hacemos una encuesta entre su comunidad, te aseguro que mas del 99% votaria porque no encontráramos a Fere-

-jaja! El tiene razón-rio Brian sentado en un sillón con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa-

-como sea, a la proxima en cuanto les llamemos, tendrán que venir de inmediato, olvidense de transportes humanos y viajen como los inmortales que son-

-y el rey?-pregunte sentándome, de nuevo comenzaba a sentirme cansado

-esta con los doce en una misión-respondio Greg

-y que se supone paso con Fere?-quise saber

Jean Carlo suspiro

-hace 4 semanas y media que no sabemos nada de el

-salio a alguna misión?-pregunto Poseidon

Todos miraron a Jean Carlo y Brian se levanto

-mejor yo les digo, Fere y aca, Judas-señalo al sacerdote- se pelearon a muerte

Yo lo mire curioso, era extremadamente extraño que se opusiera a los deseos del francés, siempre lo había utilizado de su patiño, el gascon solo miro hacia el otro lado y Brian continuo:

-lo motivos de su pleito, nadie los sabe pero lo que si vimos es que mademoiselle, estaba que echaba chispas! Y si es dramático, esta vez estaba en un nivel profesional, gritando y despotricando contra este de forma nada amable-

Me quede pensando en lo que pudo haber ocasionado ese pleito y recordé que hacia exactamente 4 semanas, que Jean Carlo me había unido con Poseidon

-se enojo porque nos casaste?-me atrevi a preguntar

El solo me miro

-si?-pregunto Mac Cann tambien-por eso se puso asi?

Jean Carlo permanecia mudo

-ah vamos contesta!-le apuro Daniel Grimaud-no estes de dramático tu también

-si, si fue ese el motivo-respondio el gascon

-wow! Fere se enojo porque te casaste y no lo invitaste a tu boda, bad Boy-se burlo Brian

-no digas tonterías- reclame

-ese idiota me da pena ajena-rio Greg

-que sentido!-dijo con ironia Poseidon-no pensamos que nos estimara tanto

-no es por eso que se enojo-respondio Jean Carlo

-bueno, todo mundo sabe que Fere siempre deseo que Al fuese su compañero-declaro Mc Cann como si nada-pero de eso a tener un gran pleito …

-Fere no estaba molesto por Alucard- respondio mirando a mi marido

Y a un mismo tiempo, todos voltearon a ver a Poseidon

-por el?-dijeron a una sola voz

-yo que?-pregunto el dios con extrañeza-

-Fere quiere a Poseidon de compañero

-como?-casi grite levantándome

- a mi?-pregunto mi marido asombrado

-aaagh, los gustos de mademoiselle van decayendo-respondio Mc Cann con asco

-Oye!-reclamo mi compañero

-si estuvo enamorado de Jean Carlo, que esperabas?-dijo con sorna Daniel

-pero Poseidon es mio-dije con firmeza-no puede quitármelo, el rey me unio eternamente a el, y además, estamos casados porque tu nos uniste en matrimonio- replique al sacerdote como si el tuviera la culpa del enojo de su compañero

-ya lo se Al...pero Fere ha estado buscando una manera de desunirte del dios y asi poder reclamarlo para si-

-que pegue tengo este año!-sonrio mi marido orgulloso

-y solo por eso se largo? Pues que nena-volvi al ataque.-porque yo no pienso dejar a MI COMPAÑERO-

-dos guapos que se pelean por mi, aun conservo mi toque seductor-dijo el dios con soberbia

Yo lo mire furioso

-no digas estupideces que despues te puedes arrepentir, Poseidon!-le regañe

-perdona cielo-se disculpo enseguida

-despues de enterarse que los uni-continuo el sacerdote- discutimos, yo le dije que Poseidon me había pedido ir a New York , a la catedral de San Patricio y que ahí se casaron bajo la ley de dios, el montó en cólera, se enfureció conmigo y nos desunió como compañeros

-como?-pregunte asombrado

Jamas pensé que Fere pudiese desunirse por si solo de Jean Carlo, todo mundo creíamos que era el amor de su vida, el sacerdote parecia leer mis pensamientos que dijo:

-hace mucho que Alberto deseaba encontrar otro compañero de armas mejor que yo y es mejor asi, no soy un guerrero, soy un sirviente del señor…mas siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, al menos eso creía yo, que sus hijos me llamaron hace dos dias diciendome que no han vuelto a saber de el desde hace semanas-

-Suele desaparecer por periodos de tiempo muy largos-continuo Daniel-pero suele llamar a este-señalo al cura-diciendo en donde esta y si se encuentra bien, ya ha pasado mucho y no sabemos en donde esta

-y saben a donde iba?-pregunto mi marido

-si esta encaprichado con que iba a buscar como separarlos, lo mas seguro es que iba a Inglaterra y despues a toda Europa, ahi existen muy antiguos vampiros que guardan celosamente grande y poderosa magia masona, oculta, negra y templaria, que solo el Rey, Fere, y Hellsing saben como contactarlos, lo mas seguro es que empezara la búsqueda en el Reino Unido, por eso te llamamos Al, nadie conoce ese sitio como tu-

-bien-respondi- vayamos alla ahora mismo a buscar a ese imbecil, que tengo ganas de que me aclare ese asunto de querer desunirme de Poseidon

-cariño soy irresistible para todos, de que te asombras?

-te lo juro por el diablo que si dices una jodida palabra mas...-amenace sin terminar

Poseidon solo suprimio una sonrisa y asintio obediente

-nos olvidaremos de los aviones, es mas rapido si nos transportamos alla-mando Mc Cann

-yo puedo llevarlos a todos-ofrecio el dios

-olvidalo amigo, conocemos tu forma de viajar y preferimos la nuestra-sonrio el italiano-Reservoir Dogs...a la mansion Hellsing

-tu mandas Mac!-sonrio Brian con burla

Y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo, como vampiros,podemos aparecernos en el lugar que deseemos, Lala aun es muy joven para poder hacerlo, se necesita mucho entrenamiento y horas de dedicacion que dudo que mi princesa algun dia lo logre, me acerque a mi esposo diciendo:

-conoces la mansion Hellsing?

-cariño, no, jamas me has invitado

-es cierto... No sabras a donde dirigirte

-descuida, tu ve primero, yo te sigo, llegare segundos despues a tu antiguo hogar-

-puedes hacer eso?-pregunte extrañado

-si, Al, a cualquier parte del mundo que vayas, yo se en donde encontrarte, eres mi compañero, eso solemos hacer los dioses, cuidar de ustedes, se crea una unión poderosa en cuanto nos casamos-

-igual con Maddie?-pregunte celoso

El sonrio negando

-tu eres mi esposo y por eso puedo saber en donde estas, no es lo mismo con un amante, recuerda el hilo rojo, en cuanto te separas de mi, aparece

-asi que literalmente, me tienes preso-sonrei

El me abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-para toda nuestra existencia, amor...tu sabes que estoy bromeando con lo de Fere, cierto? El no me interesa...

-ya lo se, pero, me molesta que lo hagas, odio a ese frances presumido, ahora quiere separarnos-

-jamas podra hacerlo, porque te amo...mi corazon es tuyo y ese nadie podra quitartelo

El tomo mi mano al momento de decirlo y acariciaba mis sortijas

-ya lo se...pero mantente alejado de ese imbecil, por favor-

-lo que ordenes-dijo besandome con ternura

Respondi abrazandolo mas a mi, desde hacia un rato que mi fiebre habia vuelto de nuevo

-cariño-dijo Poseidon preocupado mirandome

-estoy bien-sonrei

-tu fiebre

-confia en mi...anda…debemos irnos

-ok-suspiro el con melancolia

-una pregunta...-interrumpi deteniendome-si ustedes los dioses saben en donde estan sus parejas...Zeus supo siempre que Hera estaba en el Tartaro y no nos lo dijo?

-amor, tienes un cuñado muy mierda, no esperes nada bueno de ese imbecil!-

-ja! Vaya familia la tuya cariño-

-no hablemos de eso, que Velkan no es precisamente mi consentido

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**AQUÍ DEJANDO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**D.G.**

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTS!**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

yo sonrei desapareciendo y dirigiendome a la mansion Hellsing,los perros estaban ya ahi en nuestra enorme sala, sentados comodamente

-que mala decoracion -dijo Daniel mirando el lugar

-definitivamente yo cambiaria el color de las paredes-le siguio Brian- demasiado oscuras, no dejan circular la energia, no esta balanceado el feng shui

-Brian, deja de decir babosadas-le regaño Greg con fastidio-

-estas muy amargado últimamente mi querido amigo-dijo el rubio bromista- deberías probar clases de Yoga y sanación tántrica-

-desde que ese maldito centro de New Age se puso en el mall estas imposible!-reclamo el otro

-porque tardaron?-pregunto Mc Cann de malas en cuanto me apareci, ya estaba sentado comodamente en la sala junto con los otros-

-sorry-respondi-tomen asiento, siéntanse como en casa-dije con sarcasmo

-ya lo hicimos, tienes licor en este lugar?-pregunto Daniel levantandose

Yo señale hacia la pieza contigua, estaba el enorme bar de la mansion

-gracias-respondio dirigiendose hacia alla, el tipo era un bebedor compulsivo

Mi marido se aparecio al momento a mi lado, mirando la enorme mansion

-que lugar tan tetrico-fue lo primero que dijo

-es la casa de Dracula-respondio Jean Carlo con una sonrisa –que esperabas?

-la mayoría de las grandes mansiones de nobleza de Inglaterra son asi, vengan conmigo-les pedi

Mientras tanto en el vuelo hacia el Cairo, las cosas se habían calmado un poco ya que por pedido de Maddie, les habían puesto una película a los chicos y se habían quedado calmados, cosa que aprovecho la mujer para colocarse un antifaz en los ojos y dormir un rato, Deuce miraba a Manu quien viajaba solo y que tenia el portafolio esposado a su muñeca

-que es lo que lleva en la mano?-pregunto a su esposa señalando al sirviente

Ella levanto la vista de su revista

-es la corona de mamá

-corona?

-si…cuando mi madre acepto casarse con papá, el le mando una bellísima corona de oro y con 3 esmeraldas enormes en la parte frontal, es muy hermosa y extremadamente cara,mi padre la tiene asegurada por muchos millones de dólares pero mamá le tiene un muy preciado cariño, es algo asi como su "sortija de compromiso" y quiso renovar los votos con ella puesta –

-asi que tu padre, en lugar de anillo, le regalo una corona, que extravagante

-te recuerdo que el fue el faraón de Egipto y que las cosas se hacían muy diferentes antes, bebe-

-ya lo se preciosa…dime…cuando nos casemos….la usaras?-

Cleo sonrio

-no, definitivamente no,prefiero algo mas moderno o algo mio, además, el matrimonio de mis padres, fue un terror un tiempo y no quisiera la misma suerte

Deuce abrazo y beso a su prometida en la mejilla

-prometo que te regalare una bella tiara para nuestra boda

-en serio?-dijo la chica radiante

-si…no importa lo que me cueste, prometo que sera mas valiosa que la de Nefertari, porque cuando nos casemos, quiero que todo mundo este seguro de una cosa,que sere capaz de darte todo lo que te mereces y mas…

La bella chica beso a su esposo intensamente

-eso lo se amor...pero aunque fueras un chico sencillo…yo me casaria contigo…porque no me interesa lo material...si no tenerte a mi lado para siempre

-y asi sera-prometio el griego abrazando a su novia con ternura

Mientras tanto, de nuevo con nosotros, lleve a los perros al centro de mando de la organización Hellsing, desde la muerte de Walter, yo era quien se había encargado de los archivos de cada enemigo, aliado, o vampiro que estuviese viviendo en Europa, de hecho, no existía inmortal en el mundo que no estuviese registrado en la base de datos, me sente y encendí las computadoras del lugar, los perros miraban todo con cierta curiosidad y escepticismo.

-el Rey sabe que tienes esto?-pregunto directamente Greg

-si…de hecho, comparti mucha de mi información con el consejo-

-que bien,..y nosotros sin saberlo-se quejo Daniel-

-no necesitan saber nada-replique- son guerreros,de los asuntos de magia se encarga el Rey o el Senescal-

-y también Fere-dijo Mac Cann cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en una pared-bien…por donde empezamos?

Yo volvi mi vista a la pantalla y teclee, la información apareció de inmediato

-de acuerdo,…los vampiros mas antiguos que pudo Fere consultar son: Amelie en Francia, Catyuska en Rusia, Danke en Alemania, Alexius en Inglaterra,Patrov en Escandinavia y Oleg en Rumania

-los 7 poderosos-dijo Daniel

-si…asi los llaman-le mire-los conoces?

-solo a uno…a ti-contesto mirándome

Yo suspire

De hecho, yo era mas antiguo que todos ellos

-porque están ocultos?-pregunto Brian curioso

-porque son los mas antiguos vampiros del mundo-respondio Jean Carlo-poseen poderes terribles, tan destructivos que no todos pueden controlarlos y prefieren estar resguardados para no dañar a las personas…solo uno de ellos vive a plena luz de dia y gracias a el…lo vampiros humanos, podemos hacer lo mismo, el sol no nos afecta y tenemos una vida, digamos, "normal" ante los ojos de las personas-

Brian me volteo a mirar

-gracias a ti, Al?-

-no quiero hablar de eso-asegure molesto

-el es uno de los principales o el principal, vampiro legendario, mas el prefiere no compartir sus secretos, suprimir su poderío, y solo vivir una vida tranquila-

-tengo derecho a hacerlo!-reclame

-mas tus poderes son los mas destructivos que existen-respondio Mac Cann-si te descontrolas…

-creeme….eso jamas pasara, y lo que nos importa ahora es encontrar a Fere, por donde empezamos?-

-por buscar a Alexius, estamos en Inglaterra y sera mas fácil comenzar por el principio-respondio Daniel

-bien…imprimiré la ubicación de todos ellos…cariño, podrias…-

Voltee a ver a buscar a mi marido pero este no se encontraba

-amor?-pregunte mirando a todos lados y los perros me imitaron

-creo que no entro con nosotros

Me levante enseguida

-quedense aquí, quizás se perdió, y no toquen nada! Todo esta contado

-ah que lastima porque ya le traía ganas a esa pluma roja que dice "Hellsing"-bromeo Brian

Yo rodee los ojos con fastidio, francamente esos tipos me caian demasiado mal

Sali del lugar buscando a mi esposo, la mansión era demasiado grande y bien podía haberse metido a otro cuarto o conociendo como es de curioso, lo mas seguro era que fuera a husmear el cuarto de mi ex esposa, recordé lo del hilo y recordé la manera en como Hades me había enseñado a que apareciera en mi mente, cerre los ojos, me concentre y lo vi, este iba hacia las mazmorras, Sali hacia ellas y en mi antiguo calabozo, estaba el, mirando mi ataúd

-hola-le salude despacio

El volteo

-aquí vivias?-me pregunto con cierta tristeza

El lugar era húmedo, oscuro, frio y solo tenia una mesa y una silla por mobiliario

Yo asentí recargándome en la pared

-si…aquí,…solia descansar

-es horrible!-reclamo

-bueno…te recuerdo que siempre fui un esclavo

-Pero Integra se enamoro de ti,…aun asi dormias en este sitio?

-pase a la habitación principal en cuanto…me case con ella-

-pero Al…tu peleabas por esta organización…porque te tenían aquí?-cuestiono de nuevo algo dolido por mi antigua situación

-cariño…soy un monstruo…el abuelo de mi master me condeno a servirle..soy el perro fiel de su organización…eso es algo que siempre tuve que recordar…hasta que me case con Ine…mas aun sigue siendo mi dueña….-le dije mostrándole la marca en mi mano derecha

El asintió con tristeza…odiaba esa mirada de compasión en el

-esta bien-dije como si nada-de no haberme ella despertado, no te hubiera conocido y aun seguiría aquí, encerrado en este sitio-

-se lo que eres y se lo que fuiste…pero no deja de dolerme el ver…que no tenias que estar en estas condiciones…es muy injusto-

Lo adore por eso

Me acerque a el y lo abrace con fuerza

-amor…el pasado se supera…se olvida…solo me importa el futuro y ese lo elegi vivir a tu lado…no te preocupes por lo que paso…piensa mejor que ahora me tienes contigo y debes de cuidarme

El sonrio

-eso me agrada

-lo se…anda...ven conmigo, debemos buscar a Fere-

-ya tenemos donde empezar?

-si...iremos con uno de los vampiros mas antiguos pero debemos esperar a mañana-

-porque? Que no debemos hablar con ellos de noche?

-no en un antiguo, su poder aumenta considerablemente en cuanto caen las sombras y en ocasiones se descontrola, por eso viven como ermitaños

-y tu porque no?-me pregunto extrañado

-por que soy el mejor de todos-dije con soberbia-anda…vayamos con los demás

-me prometes que luego dormiras conmigo en tu ataúd?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

- tengo mejores planes-le conteste guiñándole un ojo-

-me encanta cuando eres perverso-respondio siguiéndome

Subimos con los demás y estos aun miraban los archivos de cada uno de los antiguos

-hey hey-reclame apagando el sistema-esto es clasificado

-que fresa eres-me dijo Mac Cann-debemos pernoctar aquí, no queremos tanto a Fere como para arriesgarnos a hablar con ellos de noche…

-de acuerdo-acepte-eso mismo le decía a Poseidon, pediré que les asignen habitaciones a cada uno de ustedes, pero las recomendaciones son las mismas… no estamos de pijamada, compórtense porque he sabido de sus noches salvajes y no me quiero que me destruyan la mansión!-

Los perros se sonreían entre si, sus travesuras eran legendarias entre los vampiros

**Buenas noches a todos, agradecemos sus comentarios nuevamente en este chapter**

**Y pido sus disculpas por haber borrado el fic la primera vez, fue un error mio que no volverá a pasar**

**Esperamos sus comentarios nuevamente, si no es hoy, mañana.**

**Que pasen una hermosa noche y feliz sábado**

**Poseidon.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Pedi a los sirvientes que dispusieron todo para que estuvieran comodos, no nos llevaremos nada bien pero no soy un mal anfitrión, inclusive pedi la cena para todos, llame a Ine para informarle de la situación

-genial, terminaran con toda mi casa-se lamento la mujer-

-relajate master, los vigilare-

-tu estaras con tu marido!

-si, pero puedo estar al pendiente, confía en mi-

-por favor o son capaces de terminar poniéndose mi ropa-

Yo rei al escucharla

-no exageres

-tu sabes que cuando beben, se transforman, en fin…oye, lamento que Poseidon se enojara por la mañana contigo

La conexión entre ella y yo aun existía y sabia todo de mi

-si…eso no debio pasar

-prometo no volver a decirlo

-descuida…yo también se lo prometi…aun están viajando?

-si…llegaremos mañana temprano

-manda mensaje, y besos a los niños-

-hecho…bye-

Jean Carlo mientras tanto estaba mirando melancólicamente por la ventana del bar, Poseidon entro

-deseas estar solo o puedo pasar a servirme algo?

El sacerdote sonrio

-si me invitas…puedes pasar

El dios asintió entrando directo al bar

-no se que tenga Al en su bar pero…desde aquí veo un excelente escoces, gustas uno?

-me parece una buena idea-

Poseidon sirvió ambos tragos, ofreciéndole uno al gascon

-por la salud de Batman-dijo con ironia

El sacerdote no capto el sarcasmo

-olvidalo-dijo mi marido-…no creo que conozcas a el hombre murciélago-

-de hecho…si lo conozco, pero…no encuentro relación entre…

-olvidalo!-repitio interrumpiendo mi marido- nos sentamos?

-claro

De todos los reservoir dogs, Poseidon había tenido una cierta conexión con el sacerdote, Jean Carlo quizás por su vocación a Dios, era muchísimo mas amable que los demás, mi esposo solo lo miraba mientras bebia

-y….que se siente estar casado?-le pregunto el francés con una sonrisa

-nada mal…de hecho es fantastico, lo único malo es que veo muy poco a mi marido-

-quizas por eso piensas que es grandioso, porque casi no lo ves…la convivencia es la que suele ocasionar problemas entre los matrimonios-

-no es mi caso…a mi me gusta tenerlo conmigo…mas entiendo las circunstancias y debo ser paciente con el

-eres un buen esposo-le sonrio el hombre

-por supuesto! Si hasta tu ex compañero me desea-

Jean Carlo solo suspiro y desvio la mirada

-eh…perdona-dijo Poseidon avergonzado-eso fue estúpido de mi parte

-porque?-pregunto el

-porque…no debi decirlo-

-es la verdad…

-si pero tu…

-Fere solo me eligio hace años por capricho, jamas fui su primera opción…ni nunca lo sere, el desea un compañero que le brinde un estatus mas alto entre la comunidad y tu...eres quien el desea

-yo ya tengo compañero-respondio Poseidon bebiendo su escoces

-lo se…pero el no descansara hasta conseguir separarte de Al…asi es el...y pocas veces desiste de lo que se propone

-jamas se había topado conmigo antes-dijo el dios decidido-jamas dejare a mi pareja-

-lo se…y Fere lo sabe…pero es muy necio… y quizás por su terquedad…este metido en problemas-respondio el sacerdote nervioso

Poseidon lo miro

-lo amas?-dijo directamente al gascon el cual solo lo miro sin responder

-claro que lo amas-se auto-contesto mi esposo-

-no...no lo amo...

-ah vamos!-

-jamas pude darme el lujo de pensar en formar una familia con Fere gracias a la profesión que abrace

-familia?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado

-si…entre nosotros podemos preñar..

-cariño-le interrumpi desde la puerta del bar-vienes conmigo?

-claro-dijo mi esposo levantándose-debo irme, que descanses-

-igualmente-sonrio el sacerdote con dulzura, yo le regrese el gesto, tome a Poseidon de la mano y lo conduci escaleras arriba

-a donde vamos?-me pregunto siguiéndome

-tu ven conmigo-le mande-te va a gustar

Jean Carlo solo suspiro recargándose en el mueble del bar…si tan solo la historia fuese distinta...pero no había marcha atrás, despues de llevar a Fere de vuelta a L.A., se alejaría para siempre de el

Yo lleve a mi esposo a la antigua habitación que compartia con mi ex mujer, el miro todo con curiosidad

-este cuarto

-yep, asentí…era de ella y mio, aquí dormiremos

-y…porque?

-porque es el mejor de la casa y la cama es enorme-dije abrazandolo y robándole un beso-

-eh…cariño-trato de decirme pero se lo impedi, de nuevo la fiebre volvia y solo tenia la intención de pasar la noche con el, que comencé a quitar su chamarra

-Al-me detuvo-no…creo que debamos dormir en tu antiguo lecho-

-porque no?-pregunte mirándolo

-amor, ahí dormias con ella!-reclamo con sarcasmo-a mi me obligaste a tirar toda las sabanas con las que había dormido con Maddie-

-no la menciones!-replique

-bueno...con …la mujer que procree un hijo…cariño…no creo que..

-Poseidon, quiero que entiendas algo…ahora tu eres mi esposo…y deseo tenerte en donde antes estuvo ella…te amo-y le bese intensamente, que mi esposo no pudo ni quiso replicar mas y me envolvió posesivamente, olvidándose de todo, ya que, en este mundo, solo existimos nosotros dos.

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía muchísimo mejor, mi fiebre solia calmarse bastante despues de tener intimidad, ya que la energía de su padre alimentaba también a mi pequeña, que baje de bastante mejor salud que el dia anterior, nadie se había despertado aun, asi que aproveche para llamar a Ine, la cual, estaba ya en Egipto, nuestras familias llegaban con bien al enorme palacio de los De Nile

-deberias de ver el lugar-me contesto mi master

-es bonito?-pregunte

-es una belleza!-dijo admirada- es realmente precioso

-que bien-sonrei- y los niños?

-Lala esta con sus amigas y Vlady lo trae Clawd-

-no dejes que lo toque-dije con digusto

-tu estas muy lejos, no te quejes, alguien tiene que ayudarme

Rodee los ojos con molestia, definitivamente yo pensaba ser mas protector con mi bebe de lo que Ine es con los nuestros.

Mi hija admiraba con sus compañeras el hermoso oasis que estaba a un lado de la mansión

-esta increíble De Nile!-decia Clawdeen asombrada

-les parece?-respondia ella con algo de soberbia

-es precioso

-y es todo nuestro por estos días-dijo Cleo-y saben lo que eso significa?-

-por nuestros trajes de baño!-grito mi hija emocionada, el calor era extremo en el Cairo y se antojaba pasar el dia en la piscina

Todos apoyaron el plan y salieron corriendo hacia la mansión a cambiarse de ropa

-no hagan escandalo!-los regañaba Maddie

-dejalos-sonrio Nefertari abrazándola- son sus vacaciones y merecen divertirse

-no sabes lo que dices querida-bufo la madre de Deuce molesta

-creo que tu también necesitas relajarte, anda, vayamos a cambiarnos para broncearnos también-sugirio la bella faraona llevándose a su amiga

-Maddie esta de malas-continuo hablando conmigo Ine con Vlady ya en sus brazos-no se como tome lo de Allysa

-no le cuentes nada

-Al

-yo se lo dire personalmente

-es capaz de convertirte en piedra, no...lo hare yo, tu solo dedícate a encontrar a Fere para que puedan acompañarnos-

-dudo que vayamos pero diviértanse, te llamo luego

-seguro-respondio ella colgando

Mi esposo también estaba hablando con su hijo

-tienes que estar aquí dad, es increíble-decia el chico

Poseidon sonreía al escucharlo feliz, aun estaba acostado en nuestra cama

-es bueno saber que mi cachorro cayó en una buena familia-

-sabes que eso no me interesa

-pero a mi si, tu vas a alimentarme cuando sea viejo

-aah really?-respondio Deucey- y que hay de tu marido? Que no debe mantenerte el?

-el no me querra si me pongo viejo y feo, solo cuento contigo y me alegra que te cases con un princesa egipcia asi tendremos dinero

Deuce rio

-eres incorregible,…dad…vendrás a la fiesta?

- espero que si cariño, eso si encontramos al pesadito ese, trataremos de llegar a tiempo con ustedes, muchísimo antes de que Hades se termine todo el licor-

-ya se le paso lo enojado a Al?

Poseidon suspiro

-no se que es lo que le sucede…esa extraña fiebre…no lo ha dejado en paz

El chico solo hizo una mueca preocupada, el ya sabia lo que me ocurria y no queria que su padre se alarmara

-Al estará bien dad…descuida-

-me gustaría tanto saber que es lo que le pasa pero es muy necio

-no sera nada malo de seguro….solo…deja que el te lo diga. De acuerdo? Y cuídalo-

-tratare…cuídate cachorro-

-igualmente

-da asco el como te quiero

-idem-sonrio el joven colgándole a su padre

Los perros estaban ya en el hall esperando impacientes a que Poseidon bajara

-en donde demonios esta tu marido?-replico Mac Cann

-ahora viene- respondí tranquilamente trayendo mi laptop y leyendo algo en ella

-debemos empezar la búsqueda de inmediato-alzo la voz Daniel

-te repito que ahora baja y si gritas, creeme, el no vendrá mas rápido y si se esta duchando, tardara minimo una hora

-eso tarda?-pregunto Brian

-una hora 20 minutos exactos-respondi-el dice que dejar ese rostro como lo ven, toma ese tiempo-

-es mas presumido que Fere-dijo Mac Cann

-no lo niego-sonrei

**BUENAS TARDES**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON NOSOTROS, SUBIENDO EL CAPITULO NUEVO**

**XD**

**Y ESO QUE ANDO PINTANDO! JEJEJE**

**ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS**

**NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE**

**LA PREGUNTA DE QUE SI AL ERA GAY**

**ES POR EL DEL ROLE O EL PERSONAJE?**

**BUENO, AMBOS LA RESPUESTA ES: SI**

**JEJEJEJEJE**

**NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO**

**DEUCE G. (DYLAN)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

Los chicos estaban ya disfrutando de la alberca, Cleo lucia un increíble traje de baño de dos piezas, con un pareo alrededor de su cintura, se veia algo preocupada, Deuce sonriendo se acerco a ella

-te ves preciosa nena-dijo abrazándola

-eh…gracias amor-

-que pasa?

Ella volteo y desanudándose la prenda la mostro a su esposo, lucia parte de su tatuaje

-si mi padre me ve esto…me mata y me deshereda-dijo nerviosa

-si...tienes razón…

-jamas pensé que se notaria!

-para mi se ve perfecto pero Ram no lo va a tomar nada bien-

-que hago?

-trata de no quitarte el pareo y cuando estemos dentro de la piscina, cuidare de que no salgas sin el

-harias eso por mi?-sonrio la chica

-bebe, soy capaz de eso y mas, descuida, yo te cubriré

La bella chica lo beso mientras su padre los vigilaba desde el lounge con Hades y los demás de la RAD

-tu sobrino no debería estar tan cerca de mi princesa-le reclamo a mi cuñado

Hades solo los miro bebiendo su piña colada y dijo:

-relajate, no pasa nada, están ya comprometidos no? Digamos que ya Deucey tiene el 70% de tu hija

-pero aun no el 100 asi que dile que mantenga sus manos lejos de mi niña

Hades lo ignoro y continuo platicando animadamente con Viktor, hacia demasiada calor como para ponerse a pelear con el celoso faraón

Las damas mientras tanto, acompañaban a la linda Nefertari quien estaba en un lounge aparte con sus amigas, Vlady y Kat estaban en un pequeño chapoteadero jugando juntos y vigilados por sus mamas

-tu mansión es increíble-le dijo Nadine sinceramente

-disfrutenla. Es también de ustedes este fin de semana-

-estas nerviosa?-le cuestiono Viveka

La faraona sonrio bellamente

-como si me casara por primera vez, no se, me siento ilusionada de renovar mis votos, quiero que todo sea mágico y perfecto

-lo sera-contesto Maddie-tu esposo esta totalmente enamorado de ti y jamas va a cambiarte por nadie

-eso espero

-creo que puedes estar mas que segura de que asi sera-le palmeo la mano Harriet -Ram haría cualquier cosa para que la sonrisa no se borre de tu rostro

-como ya lo dije, todo un caballero-volvio a decir la Gorgona bebiendo su soda

-prometo presentarte a uno de los socios de Ram en la fiesta, Maddie-sonrio Nefertari a su amiga

-eso seria genial-apoyo Ine con ironia-asi deja ya esa etapa maniaco-depresiva en la que esta sumida-

-yo no tengo ninguna etapa!-reclamo Mad

En eso, Deuce alzaba de sus manos una pequeña fuente dentro de la alberca para su novia, y su madre le grito:

-Deuce Gorgon! Deja de fanfarronear con los poderes de tu estúpido padre!-

Sus amigas la miraron asombradas mientras la mujer las veia sin saber que decir

-es…te…-tartamudeo-no debe hacer eso, es…incorrecto

-definitivamente te presentare a alguien-decidio Nefertari con firmeza

-no estoy buscando novio-volvio a sentarse la Gorgona molesta-y en ultimo de los casos, puedo buscarme a mis propios hombres

-ahí esta Gore que muere por ti-sonrio Persefone asomándose desde detrás de un silla ya que estaba con su princesa-

-pfff no seas boba niña, jamas andaría con un vampiro! Lo que menos deseo es ver a uno cerca de mi

-gracias por eso-reclamo Ine

-no es por ti!-respondio Maddie

-querida…mejor no digas nada que solo la estas regando-sonrio Integra con sarcasmo-

Mientras tanto, Poseidon bajaba al fin de nuestra habitación perfectamente arreglado y muy guapo.

-vaya!-dijeron todos nuestros compañeros a la vez

-que? Me tarde?-pregunto mi esposo como si nada

-una eternidad, pensé que bajarías con tus boas de plumas y tu traje de colores-bromeo Brian

-no me quise meter con tu maleta-le respondio Poseidon al momento-nos vamos ya?

-eso pretendemos-se levanto Mac Cann- Alucard, en donde encontraremos a Alexius?-

-cerca de Cumbria en un terreno boscoso. Es uno de los únicos Antiguos que no tiene sirvientes que lo cuiden y que podemos ir sin que tengamos que enfrentarnos con nadie-

-bien, vayamos hacia alla-

-los autos están afuera-le di una llave-dividamonos

-de acuerdo, Greg y Daniel vienen conmigo, tu te llevas a tu cosa, Jean Carlo y Brian

-enterado

-me dijo "cosa"?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado

Los demás salieron cuando me acerque a mi marido

-tardaste años, amor!-

-cielo, este rostro-dijo haciendo un circulo con su mano alrededor de su cara-no siempre luce asi, debo acicalarme para que la gente me admire-

Yo le di un rápido beso respondiendo

-solo debes arreglarte para mi, anda, que esto promete ser un dia muy largo

-lo se, ese italiano me llamo cosa!

-eres una cosa bonita-le guiñe un ojo coquetamente a lo que el sonrio orgulloso

En Egipto mientras tanto, Manu estaba ya sirviendo las bebidas a los chicos mientras Heath y Holt estaban en la alberca

-oye men-

-dime-

-que habrá traido Manu en el portafolio?-pregunto Burns curioso

-según me dijo Deuce, la corona que Nefertari lucirá el sábado

-de verdad?

-si, y creo dijo que era muy valiosa-respondio Holt

-genial! Me encantaría verla-

-si,a mi también-

-la buscamos?-propuso Heath en voz baja

-juega!-dijo su primo entusiasmado y ambos salieron de la piscina sin que nadie les prestase atención, entraron a la mansión de los De Nile dispuestos a buscar la corona de la faraona.

Nosotros nos dirigimos a la búsqueda del primer Antiguo, mi fiebre regresaba de nuevo, había olvidado colocarme la inyección y ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había estado con Poseidon, trate de hablarle a mi hija interiormente calmandola y diciéndole que su padre estaba a lado mio, el cual miraba por la ventana los hermosos parajes ingleses, apee a un lado de la desolada carretera y el auto que nos seguía hizo lo mismo, sentir el aire helado de la montaña al descender del vehiculo era un real alivio para mi, Mac Cann y los demás hacían lo mismo

-es en ese escarpado-señale un conjunto rocoso-debemos ir a pie desde aquí

-bien, vayamos-dijo Mac Cann-

-odio caminar-replico Daniel

-ir contigo es como salir con el "pitufo gruñón"-bromeo el rubio dándole una palmada a su amigo

-te falta un jodido Cromosoma, Brian!-reclamo Grimaud poniéndose, si era posible, más de mal humor-

-cariño-mire a Poseidon-debes quedarte aquí

-porque?-pregunto asombrado

-porque solo recibe a los vampiros, los demás inmortales no pueden verlo y comenzarías una batalla contra el, no tardaremos mucho de acuerdo?

-pero Al!

-son las reglas…por favor-volvi a pedir

El suspiro cansado

-solo ten cuidado

-siempre

Poseidón asintió, acaricie su rostro y comenzamos a andar hacia el hogar de uno de los 7 mas viejos inmortales de la historia.

-tu "cosa" piensa que te lastimaremos-dijo Mac Cann detrás mio colocandose lentes oscuros en su cara

-ustedes a mi? Jaja! no me harian ni cosquillas-respondi con burla- y no lo llames "cosa" su nombre es Poseidon

-que orgulloso estas de tu marido-se burlo Greg de mi

-ni idea tienen de cuanto-dije volteando la mirada con soberbia

Mientras tanto, Heath y Holt revisaban toda la enorme mansión, cuarto por cuarto, subieron al segundo piso y abrieron despacio una de las habitaciones mas amplias del lugar y en ella, en medio de la misma, se encontraba la bellísima corona de la faraona, era completamente de oro, con 3 verdes esmeraldas en su frente y tenía caracteres egipcios en derredor, todo tallado con exquisito gusto.

-wow!-dijeron ambos chicos asombrados entrando

-esta de mega lujo-dijo Holt mirándola

-sera de oro?

-por supuesto! Ram puede pagar esto y mas

-pues esta super increíble!

-de por si Nefertari es hermosa…se vera el doble de bella con esto!-aseguro Hyde

-si...eso creo…espera

-que haces?

Heath se acerco a la corona

-eh primo!-replico el chico

-espera espera

-no la toques!-pidio alarmado su pariente

Algo tarde

Heath tenia ya la corona en sus manos

-como me vere con ella?-

-pon eso en su lugar!-dijo Hyde enojado

Mas su primo era el ser mas travieso del mundo y se coloco la corona en la cabeza

-tomame foto para el face!-volteo sonriendo a su compañero

-Heath!-grito una voz desde la entrada, era Cleo que estaba con su prometido a su lado

Por voltear rápidamente, la enorme corona resbalo de su cabeza y cayo pesadamente al piso, haciendo un ruido terrible,con el impacto, se solto una de las bellas esmeraldas de su frente que corria traviesamente por el piso

-nooo!-gritaron todos

Deuce y Cleo corrieron hacia la joya y Heath confundido y sin querer, pateo la piedra preciosa que salio disparada hacia el orificio de ventilación

-la corona!-grito alguien mas en la entrada

Era Manu que de tanto en tanto, vigilaba el preciado tesoro familiar

Deuce fue detrás de la esmeralda mas ya no la alcanzo, cayo por las rendijas justo escurriéndose entre sus dedos

-demonios!-dijo furioso

-pedazo de idiota!que hiciste-le regaño la chica

-yo solo...yo-decia el chico asustado

-perdonanos Cleo! Tuvimos curiosidad y..

-Manu!-interrumpio Deuce- hacia donde va este orificio?podemos ir tras la joya?-

-no mi señor-respondio el hombre claramente decepcionado-son demasiado diminutos, nadie puede pasar por ahi y desembocan hacia los ductos del desagüe-

-Fuck!-dijo Deuce furioso

-Deucey!-le regaño su mujer

-perdon nena! Es que...que demonios hacían aquí?

-fue culpa mia, men, perdona-se disculpo Heath

-claro que es tu culpa! Ahora como rayos vamos a reponer esa joya?-

-no lo se!-

-es una maldita esmeralda que vale millones!

-si! Ya se

-y mi suegra renovara votos este sábado con ella puesta, te puedes imaginar su cara si no la reponemos?-

-Men, ya lo se, perdóname!-

-mejor piensa como la reponemos!-

-el mercado negro de Joyas, Deucey-dijo Cleo de repente

-como?

-mi padre tiene amigos ahí que le consiguen piedras preciosas a excelente precio, podemos ir, se donde se encuentra

-perfecto…estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna otra esmeralda igual, no importa el precio.-

-eso háblalo por ti. Yo no tengo dinero-

Deuce sapeo a su amigo

-esto es culpa tuya!

-ya se!

-eso es un tatuaje?-pregunto Holt admirando la cintura de la bella Egipcia que se había desanudado un poco el pareo

-oye! Deja de ver a mi mujer!-reclamo el hijo de Poseidon celoso

**Buenas tardes**

**Agradeciendo como siempre su preferencia y su asistencia con nosotros**

**Les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Poseidón.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

-Deuce, Manu!-dijo Cleo alarmada al ver como el hombre sacaba un afiladísimo puñal y lo llevaba a su muñeca

-meeeen!-corrio a detenerle el griego muy asustado junto con los otros dos chicos-que haces?

-prometi cuidar la corona de mi señora con mi vida si era necesario, príncipe…y la dañaron frente a mis ojos, he fallado en mi cometido… ya no tiene sentido ser un sirviente del faraon-

-no seas extremista!-le regaño el griego quitándole el puñal-dame eso! No necesitamos un "drama queen" ahora, tenemos que reponer esa esmeralda! -

-no existe otra igual, mi señor-

-debe de haber una. Nefertari quiere renovar sus votos con esta corona y debemos entregársela tal cual estaba, por lo pronto...la esconderemos en mi cuarto hasta conseguir reponer la joya, Heath, llama a Clawd y a Gil, vayan a cambiarse y los veo en mi habitación, Cleo, baja con tus amigas y haz como si no supieras nada, tomate 10 minutos y sube a buscarme, iremos los 7 al mercado negro, Manu…tu vendrás conmigo o volveras a querer hacer tus ideas extremistas, vamos! A moverse-

-entendido!-dijeron todos

Nosotros mientras tanto, llegábamos a una desolada cueva, oscura y fría aun cuando era totalmente de dia, los perros sacaban sus armas mas yo mande que las guardaran

-Alexius odia las armas

-me vale un jodido comino-reclamo Daniel-yo jamas me meto a una p"#$ cueva sin mi pistola preparada-

-estamos en su territorio-replique

-no me interesa!

-pero a mi si-dijo una voz grave y cavernosa

Todos nos paramos en seco mientras un hombre viejo nos salía al paso, vestia un extraño manto roido y sus ojos eran grises y nubosos, yo lo mire fijamente, ni en sueños pienso que el tiempo me deteriore de esa manera! Soy demasiado lindo como para que mi rostro se eche a perder asi

-Soy Alucard, Alexius-dije

-eres Vlad Tepes, caballero de la orden de los Dracul

Yo rodee los ojos, los antiguos nos gusta llamarnos con nuestros reales nombres

…todo eso…venimos a hacerte una pregunta

-asi que ustedes son los perros de Reserva-dijo ignorándome

Los demás se veian sin saber como actuar, se sentían como "Harry Potter" en las películas, eran mas conocidos de lo que ellos mismos supieran, ya que nunca, habían estado delante de otro Antiguo-

-asi es-contesto Mac Cann-venimos a preguntarte algo

Alexius ignoro al italiano y me miro fijamente, técnicamente me escaneo deteniéndose en mi cara

-estas preñado?-me pregunto con cierto asombro

Por instinto, los 4 perros, a excepción de Jean Carlo, se apartaron de mi como si tuviera lepra

-iiuuuk!-dijeron a su vez

-que idiotas!-respondi enojado

-estas panzon?-pregunto con burla Brian

-no digas estupideces!-reclame

-dejaste que esa cosa te preñara?-pregunto Mac Cann escandalizado-

-no es una cosa, es mi marido- replique furioso

-Vlad-interrumpio el antiguo-sabes lo poderoso que puede ser tu cria-

-es una niña, no es una cria-aclare bastante de malas

-como sea…los antiguos como nosotros, debemos cuidar de nuestros poderes…tu mezcla con un dios no debio dar frutos…puede ser muy peligroso-

-no venimos a hablar de mi hija, si no de Alberto de la Fere

Alexius hizo una mueca molesta, la mayor parte de las personas hacemos lo mismo cuando oímos su nombre

-el estuvo por aquí, pero no conteste sus dudas y montando en cólera me maldijo mil veces, saliendo de mi cueva sin agradecer la entrevista que le concedi-

-cuando estuvo aquí?-pregunto Jean Carlo muy interesado

-hace dos semanas, tan soberbio y creido…no presenta ningún respeto por nosotros los vampiros que hemos reinado por años

-asi es mademoiselle-contesto Mac Cann- si no encontró lo que buscaba, debe andar por Europa, asi es de obsesivo-

-desea desunirte-me miro Alexius

-si…ya lo se...es un imbécil… siempre queriéndose meter conmigo-

-siempre te ha querido como compañero

-no tiene tanta suerte, pero ahora no soy yo lo que el busca….Alexius, gracias por tu tiempo…siempre has sido de gran ayuda-

Tenia que hablarle de esa manera educada, los antiguos son seres pomposos que piensan que se les debe respeto solo porque si,

Los perros dieron media vuelta para salir del lugar, la presencia del vampiro no les parecía muy grata, nadie deseaba verse de esa manera en cuanto el tiempo los alcanzara, antes de irme, el me hablo

-Y el dios ….sabe de su hija?

Yo me pare en seco

-no-respondi algo molesto

-porque no?

-porque no deseo que lo sepa aun

-sera una criatura muy poderosa Alucard…es una mezcla casi prohibida y anti natural…-

Lo mire de muy mala gana y sonreí

-es por eso mismo que quise tenerla…me conoces, siempre rompo toda regla establecida-

-no juegues con fuego..

-hace años lo hice y gracias a mi, existimos…no me digas como jugar con mi propio elemento

Y sin decir mas, Sali nada dispuesto a escuchar lo que un vampiro decrepito me decía, me tope con el resto afuera

-a donde ahora?-pregunto Mac Cann

-a ver a Amelie a Francia-informe-pero no sera tan sencillo como con Alexius. Ella si tiene guardianes que la cuiden

-y que estamos esperando?-sonrio Daniel sacando su arma y amartillándola-me oxido si no tengo acción!

Mientras tanto, los chicos, salían ya de la mansión De Nile rumbo al mercado negro de joyas del Cairo, habían escondido la corona de la faraona en la habitación de Deuce y Manu había cerrado con llave el cuarto en donde la tenían

-si era tan valiosa-dijo Heath-porque diantres la dejan en donde cualquier chico pudiera tomarla?-se atrevio a regañarlos

-porque jamas pensamos que los chicos fueran tan traviesos como para tomarla-reclamo Manu

-buen punto

-y sabes en donde encontraremos una nueva gema?-pregunto Clawd quien iba detrás en la camioneta manejada por Manu

-por supuesto, Farhir es uno de los mas grandes traficantes de joyas en el Cairo-respondio Cleo-el nos dara lo que necesitamos

-como es que tu lo conoces?-pregunto su marido

-papá siempre suele comprarme pequeñas piedritas para confeccionar mis propias joyas, y este tipo, me manda solo lo mejor, se que con el, encontraremos una esmeralda para la corona de mamá

-ojala mi señora…o le prometo que me dare muerte-resolvio el sirviente

-Manu!-le gritaron todos

-no, no lo haras-replico Cleo-porque prefiero perder la corona de mi madre que a mi fiel Manu, no se que haríamos sin ti

El fiel hombre sonrio sin mirar a su princesa y le dedico una reverencia

Las damas, también habían salido de la casa, rumbo al elegante y exclusivo mall de la ciudad a hacer su actividad favorita: de compras, sobre todo mi hija estaba extremadamente emocionada

-no se como Cleo se perdió de esto!-dijo mirándolo todo y su ojos brillaban extasiados

-lo se, es fantástico-sonrio Frankie

-de seguro fue con mi hijo a algun lado-respondio Maddie de malas-lo bueno que el me pidió venir y porque deseaba estar a mi lado! Ja, igual al padre, me deja sola y el se va

-aaah por dios, si vuelvo a oir una queja mas de Poseidon, te encierro en la esfinge!-amenazo Integra haciendo reir a las demás

-vaya genio-dijo Mad encogiéndose de hombros

-terapia de shopping-le animo Viveka abrazandola-no hay nada mejor en la vida-anda, demuéstrale a ese dios de lo que se perdió

-te sigo-sonrio Maddie-y de seguro querra volver-

Ine solo rodo los ojos, es obvio que Poseidon me prefiere mil veces a mi pero no iba a empezar una controversia, asi que siguió a sus amigas mas no noto que unos extraños ojos, miraban a la Gorgona con detenimiento, escondidos entre la multitud

Nosotros llegábamos a Francia, despues de dejar los autos en casa y transportarnos a ese sitio, el lugar en donde la Antigua Amelie residia, era un viejísimo cementerio francés, de nuevo le pedi a mi esposo que nos esperara en la entrada

-y para que vengo entonces?-replico molesto Poseidon-

-se que es aburrido-dije-pero necesito saber que estas a salvo…

-nos estorbas-interrumpio Brian preparando su arma

-eso no es verdad-conteste de inmediato

-van a pelear?-pregunto mirando como todos preparaban su armamento-Al

-estare bien, no vayas aunque escuches disparos, por favor, quédate aquí-

-pero…

Lo bese para callarlo mientras los demás se dirigían ya hacia adentro del cementerio

-no tardare, vuelvo enseguida-le asegure y camine detrás de mis compañeros con mi esposo mirándome algo asombrado

En cuanto pisamos el lugar, varios vampiros nos atacaron, y los perros, comenzaron a disparar a cuantos nos evitaban la entrada, yo saque mis armas a la vez y repele la embestida, créanme que no existe mejor elite de asesino que los Reservoir Dogs, todos estaban preparados para exterminar a cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente y solian hacerlo con una facilidad digna de verse, los guardianes de Amelie no fueron pelea para nosotros que terminaron huyendo, yo entre a un maloliente mausoleo que sabia de antemano que era la morada de la mujer

-Amelie!-grite- êtes-vous là? pouvons-nous parler? (estas ahi ? podemos hablar ?)

Una parvada de murcielagos revoloteo en derredor nuestro, Brian estaba por dispararle mas lo detuve, en un segundo estos murcielagos se convirtieron en una muy hermosa mujer

- vous vous retrouvez avec mon tuteur Alucard (acabaste con mis guardianes Alucard)

Yo hice una reverencia al verla

- Désolé. pouvons-nous parler? (perdona, podemos hablar ?)

- Je n'ai pas vu Alberto de La Fère ( no he visto a Alberto de la Fere)-contesto de inmediato-

- êtes-vous sûr? (estas segura ?)-pregunto Jean Carlo alzando una ceja

La mujer resoplo furiosa

- est un prétentieux! Je lui ai proposé de faire l'amour et ne pas accepter (es un presumido, le ofreci hacer el amor y no acepto)-dijo ofendida la dama

- Amélie ne changera jamais- (nunca cambias Ameli)-sonrei moviendo la cabeza, sabia que esa chica era demasiado …coqueta, por decirlo de un buen modo

- est mademoiselle, Fere- (es la « señorita » Fere) –dijo Mac Cann con burla

- Je sais .. (ya lo se)-suspiro resignada, y de pronto me miro fijamente diciendome asombrada - 'êtes enceinte ? (estas preñado ?)

Resople de nuevo, estos antiguos tan metiches

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mon (no vine a hablar de mi)-conteste acidamente-

- le père est un dieu (el padre es un dios !)-me reclamo

Brian se rio con ganas

-todos van a reirse de ti Alucard !-

-silencio !-mande- il ya comme ce fut ici Fère ? (hace cuanto estuvo aqui Fere ?) –pregunte a la dama cambiando el tema

- Il ya 2 jours (hace dos semanas)-respondio- mais a dit qu'il se dirigeait vers la Roumanie ... il ya des émeutes dans le Velkan de clan (mas dijo que se dirigia a Rumania, hay disturbios en el clan de Velkan)

- comme? (como ?)-pregunte

- étant jeunes rebelles, (jovenes siendo rebeldes )- .ella suspiro y continuo- Talamasca

Nos miramos unos a otros, esas eran malas noticias

- merci pour votre aide (gracias por la ayuda)-dije a la mujer

-Alucard… vous devez dire à votre fille (Alucard, necesitas decirle de tu hija)-me recomendo- pas faire l'erreur de la Gorgone (no cometas el error de la Gorgona)

-acaso estan espiandome ?-dije furioso sin tener la consideracion de hablarlo en su idioma

- rien n'échappe à nos yeux (nada se escapa de nuestros ojos)-sonrio con malicia la mujer

- potins (chismosos)-replique molesto y salimos del lugar-

**GRACIA POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**EN VERDAD QUE SON GENIALES !**

**QUE DICEN ? LOGRAMOS 20 MAS PARA SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ?**

**USTEDES DECIDEN**

**D.G. DYLAN **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

-al menos sabemos que Fere ha estado haciendo un recorrido por los mas antiguos, si que es obsesivo-dijo Mac Cann

-el peor de todos-rectifico Jean Carlo

-y bien? a donde ahora?-pregunto Daniel

-a Rumania-asegure- debemos ir a buscar al clan de Velkan,lo que Amelie me dijo…no me gusto para nada-

-esperemos que se haya equivocado y solo sea un error de una mente vieja-se burlo el italiano

-ya lo dijo ella….nada se escapa de nuestros ojos-sonrei con malicia

Mientras tanto, Manu y los chicos estaban ya con el hombre que vendia joyas en el mercado Negro de el Cairo, al mirar a la bella Cleo, rápidamente fue a su encuentro, era un tipo regordete, de cara astuta y ladino, tomo la mano de la princesa y la beso sin que ella pudiera evitarlo

-mis ojos están felices de ver a la hermosa princesa del Nilo

-si, si, Farhir, como sea-dijo con repulsión Cleo quitándole la mano y limpiándose en la camisa de su marido-necesitamos de tus servicios

-todo para usted, hermosa señora-le miro con ojos codiciosos el hombre,que a Deuce no le gusto para nada y antepuso su cuerpo al de su esposa-

-por cierto-sonrio la chica-te presento a mi prometido…Deuce Gorgon-

-hola-sonrio el comerciante alejándose prudentemente al ver la cara de pocos amigos del cachorro

-necesito una esmeralda, la mas enorme que tengas en existencia-continuo la bella-lo mas rápido posible

-mi princesa-contesto en tono meloso-eso es imposible, no costeo joyas de tan alto precio en mi pobre tienda-mintio

La chica alzo una ceja y se acerco un poco a el

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero-prosiguio Cleo-

El sonrio con malicia

-en ese caso, vengan conmigo

Lo siguieron detrás de la tienda y Manu iba primero como el protector de Cleo y Deuce, seguido de la pareja y los demás chicos

-no me gusto como te miraba-reclamo el griego

-tranquilo amor, creo que no tengo intención de seguirle el juego.-

-si pero no me parece-dijo celoso

-ah vamos cielo-le beso la chica-como si a mi me pareciera guapo un tipo grande y feo como el

-te gustan los hombres mayores!-dijo Deuce

-eso no es cierto!-

-por supuesto que si, y el rey de los vampiros? Que no le dijiste "que hermoso, hombre? "

Cleo rio

-no puedo creer que aun sigas con eso

-no se me olvida

-celoso-

-coqueta-le regaño su esposo

El comerciante de joyas, abrió una enorme maleta, mostrando una enorme cantidad de exquisitas piedras preciosas, todos se acercaron maravillados

-es como esa, príncipe-señalo el sirviente a Deuce

Una bellísima esmeralda color verde relucia en todo su esplendor

-si…es idéntica…cuanto cuesta?-

-125 mil libras egipcias-

-que cosa?-pregunto Cleo asombrada

-eso es mucho?-dijo Clawd dudoso

-demasiado-respondio Manu

-es una pieza única y me estoy arriesgando mucho por vendérsela

-pero eso es escandalosamente caro!-dijo Cleo

-es única en existencia

Los chicos se reunieron para dialogar

-Deuce…este tipejo nos quiere ver la cara de idiotas-dijo Heath

-es demasiado dinero-replico Holt asustado- no lo tenemos

-puedo sacar de la tarjeta de Papá-sugirio el griego- no creo que le importe mucho-

-no mi príncipe-interrumpio Manu-yo lo pagare

-no tienes tanto dinero-sonrio Cleo-trabajas para mi padre

El sirviente sonrio y saco su cartera

-mi señora, he vivido en su casa por años, jamas he gastado un solo centavo de lo que mi faraón me ha pagado, y como jure proteger la corona de su madre, créame, pagare con gusto esa joya-

Asi que Manu, saco una american express dorada y se la entrego al hombre

-carguela a mi cuenta-sonrio con todos mirándolo asombrados

-wow Manu-dijo Deuce- a la proxima te toca invitar a ti la cena-

-cuente con ella, príncipe-asintio el sirviente mientras el otro hombre estaba de lo mas feliz haciendo la transacción

Nosotros estábamos ya en Rumania, nos habíamos transportado en segundos a mi tierra natal, rentamos autos y volvimos a dividirnos como la vez anterior, Poseidon no se veia nada de buen humor

-no entiendo porque tengo que quedarme esperando, de que sirve que este aquí?

-no eres vampiro-aclaro Jean Carlo

-eso ya lo se, genio-respondio- pero se supone que soy uno de ustedes

-solo porque te acuestas con este-me señalo Brian

Yo solo le hice una seña obsena desde el espejo retrovisor

-que peladito eres-me regaño el rubio

-porque no puedo estar presente?-me recrimino el dios

-no puedes hacerlo, por favor, ayúdame en eso-respondi

-y ahora vamos a ver a tu primito?

-Velkan esta en casa-me defendi

-pero tenemos que cuidar de su clan-

-cariño-le mire molesto por la escenita que se estaba montando- no te pongas en un plan tan nena

-ah disculpa "señor le grito al hijo de mi esposo"

-ya te dije que lo siento!-

-Alucard-pidio Brian nervioso- vista al frente ok?

-pues no lo parece

-que mal me caes cuando te pones en ese plan-replique-

-podrian dejar de pelear?-nos pidió Jean Carlo con calma

-es el! Se pone insoportable-

-holaaa!-dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo- tu siempre estas rodeado de secretos que jamas me dejas ser parte de ellos

-Al..el camión el camión!-me grito Duvallon y yo lo esquive a centímetros de impactarme en el, asi suelo manejar-

-dime uno-le pedi furioso volviendo al ataque

-ok, ahí te van: porque no puedes desunirte de Integra, los antiguos que no me dejas ver, porque vamos a ayudar al clan de Velkan, y esa maldita fiebre que no te deja un solo momento y que no quieres contarme de que se trata como si fuera algo...-

-quizas es porque no estas preparado para nada de eso-le interrumpi alzando la voz

-si me los dijeras quizás lo estaría-reclamo Poseidon

-eres demasiado inmaduro para saberlo-

-aah por favor, soy un dios!

-que en ocasiones se comporta mas como un adolescente que como un adulto

-Alucard! Focus focus!-me pidió Brian casi al borde del colapso

Poseidon solo me miro furioso y cruzándose de brazos, no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegamos a unas inmensas cuevas, hogar de Oleg, el inmortal numero 3

Bajamos estacionando a un lado de la vera del camino, era ya enteramente de noche y de seguro nos iban a dar pelea los esclavos que el tenia a su mando e incluso el mismo, los perros amartillaron sus armas y caminaron hacia la entrada de las grutas, Poseidon tercamente nos siguió

-quedate aquí!-le mande

-perdona, lamento si no te hago caso pero soy tan infantil que hare lo que se me de la maldita gana

-no no lo haras, te quedaras en donde te pedi porque no perteneces a este mundo

-eso ya lo se! Y no pretendo ser parte de el! No me interesa ser un maldito perro de reserva, ni enterarme de tus grandes secretos, pero no puedo largarme a Egipto porque por desgracia soy tu compañero!-me grito groseramente

Yo estaba sumamente molesto con Poseidon, era realmente un idiota! Que decidi soltarle todo en ese momento

-realmente quieres saber que jodidos me sucede?-replique

-eh, ya no se si pedírtelo o seguiras con tus secretos de estado, contigo, no se si voy o vengo

-quizas no quiera decírtelo por lo cretino que eres-reclame

-ya me conocias como soy, no se que es lo que te sorprende!-

-si…ya se como eres, ese es el principal problema

Los perros solo nos miraban extrañados

-Al…haz lo que quieras…ya no pienso seguirte preguntando nada mas-dijo sumamente furioso

-bien, me alegro que digas eso…porque concebiste un hijo conmigo

El volteo en total shock

-que dijiste?-pregunto asustado

-lo que oiste-repeti-tengo una niña de ti…dentro de mi…se llama Allysa, como tu mismo la llamaste y por desgracia…adora a su padre

Poseidon solo me escuchaba en sorpresa total…creo que le dio una embolia!

-no pienso pedirte nada-continue- se que no deseabas otro hijo, y respetare eso…no quiero que la reconozcas, ni que te hagas cargo de ella…no tienes porque acercarte a la niña si no lo deseas…aunque se que no lo haras…no tienes que amarla si no quieres…Ine y yo la registraremos como hija nuestra y la criaremos lejos de ti…no voy a arruinar tu vida Poseidon….y no dejare que se la arruines a ella…en cuanto volvamos a L.A….mudare a mi familia conmigo y no volveras a saber de ambos-

Y camine dejando a los demás mirándose uno al otro y a mi esposo aun en shock

-lo…preñe?-dijo despues de unos segundo-como…como lo hice?

-deveras no sabes?-respondio Jean Carlo con burla

-de la misma forma que se hacen los bebes, idiota-secundo Daniel

- ah que bueno soy!-se vanaglorio Poseidon

-ve con el-dijo Mac Cann-si no lo haces…te vas a arrepentir toda la vida

Mi esposo lo miro y asintiendo salio detrás de mi

Yo me sentía realmente fatal, mi fiebre comenzaba de nuevo a subir, Allysa estaba asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar cuando lo sentí jalarme el brazo

-porque decides todo por ti?-me reclamo- y lo que yo opine que? No cuenta?

Voltee mirándolo algo asombrado

-ahora resulta que Integra criara a mi hija lejos de mi? Y tu crees que yo voy a permitir eso?

-tu no quieres mas hijos!-

-no queria hijos con Maddie!-me grito- tu eres diferente….eres el jodido amor de mi vida!como demonios no voy a querer un bebe de ti? Como puedes siquiera pensar en abandonarme? Maldita sea Al! Te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, que no escuchaste? Te buscaría a ti y a Allysa…son mi familia…no pueden abandonarme asi

-deberas..,la quieres?-pregunte esperanzado

Por respuesta, el me beso intensamente sosteniendo mi rostro con fuerza

-te adoro-dijo con cierta fiereza-eres mi mundo…mi todo….fui tan jodidamente afortunado de encontrarte y que me des un hijo…demonios!…es lo mejor que pude haber escuchado en mi vida…claro que la quiero! Quiero que lleve mi nombre, que tenga tus ojos y criarla contigo…deseo todo eso…permíteme ser parte de su vida, no me apartes de ella como Maddie lo hizo con Deuce, tu no Al!-

Yo lo volvi a besar atrayéndolo mas a mi

-no lo hare-sonrei-eres su padre y ella te adora!

-ya la he visto en mis sueños…demonios Amor…es hermosa!

-hacemos las cosas bien, cariño-le bese repetidamente, sintiendo como me aprisionaba con sus brazos, mi fiebre aun estaba molestándome, cuando mi esposo coloco su mano en mi torso, diciendo:

-deja a mamá tranquila, hija. La lastimas

Extrañamente mi fiebre cedió

-wow-le dije –te obedecio

-por supuesto...soy su padre-sonrio orgulloso volviéndome a besar

-te amo-le dije en sus labios

-y yo a ti….no me apartes de ti…ahora mas que nunca deseo cuidarte

-lo se…es solo…

-se que no soy un vampiro…pero tu y yo somos uno…desde siempre lo hemos sido…desde que te elegi como mi mejor amigo…tu formas parte de mi mundo…permite que yo sea parte del tuyo

Yo sonreí besándolo nuevamente

-de acuerdo…vendrás con nosotros

-yeeeii!-dijo mi esposo en tono infantil- al fin no estare cuidando que no se roben las llantas de los carros-

-y luego preguntas porque no te llevan-respondio Mac Cann acercándose-luego continúan su momento ridículo, debemos apurarnos, no me gusta andar de tour por Europa con ustedes dos

-pensamos exactamente lo mismo-reclame- vamos…es por aquí

Y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de la gruta con mi esposo mirándome con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza

**HOLA A TODOS BUEN DIA LUNES**

**SEGUIMOS CON EL FIC**

**UN ABRAZO Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTA**

**REY SE BASO EN LA VISION DE HELLSING DE CLAWDEEN ( )**

**PERO NO TIENEN RELACION ENTRE SI**

**SON DISTINTAS Y NO SON CONTINUACIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TU DUDA HAYA SIDO DESPEJADA**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

En casa, en cuanto compraron la joya, los chicos se habían encerrado con Manu en su habitación, el fiel sirviente iba a soldar la joya de la corona, mientras Cleo volvia con sus amigas que le mostraban todo lo que habían comprado en el Cairo, Maddie mientras tanto, estaba en el balcón de la mansión bebiendo una copa de vino, Ine llegaba con ella

-porque tan sola?

-no tenia animos de seguir oyendo a Persefone lo "preciosamente perfecta" que se ve en toda la ropa que se compro, no se como Hades la soporta

-porque es su esposo-

-si…es verdad

Ine se sento frente a ella

-Mad…tenemos que hablar-

La Gorgona suspiro

-es cierto me habias dicho

-y me alegra en cierta forma que estemos a solas…es un asunto algo...delicado

-tu diras-respondio Maddie mirándola intrigada

Mi master suspiro y le solto sin mas

-Alucard esta esperando un hijo de Poseidon

Creo que Mad no reacciono por unos 10 minutos

-querida?-pregunto Ine despacio

La mujer seguía sin responder

-emm…linda?-volvio a cuestionar la condesa

-eso no es posible-respondio Maddie con una sonrisa incrédula

-si lo es

-no! Al es un hombre, como va a poder tener hijos?

-es un vampiro…

-y?

-los vampiros hombres pueden engendrar bebes de sus compañeros

-pero vampiros!Poseidon no lo es-casi grito-ok, estoy de acuerdo que es mas fértil que un indito de la sierra pero… esto…esto no es posible! Además…el no quieres niños! Me lo dijo firmemente, no quiere mas hijos,no desea quitarle el trono a Deuce

-la bebe no le quitara nada-aseguro Ine- no necesita títulos de parte de su padre, heredara el propio de parte de Alucard-

-pero no puede ser!-volvio a alzar la voz Maddie- te aseguro que Poseidon lo abandonara en cuanto se entere,si, va a dejarlo , definitivamente lo dejara

-que mala eres al pensar asi!.-reclamo Ine

-no me digas que no estas esperando lo mismo-contra ataco Medusa

-no! Yo jamas volveria con Alucard en la vida, lo nuestro se termino y no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie

-y porque no te divorcias?porque aun sigues siendo la orgullosa "Integra Tepes"

-por nuestros negocios juntos!

-mentira, te gusta llevar su apellido porque aun le amas pero eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que esto también te duele porque te parezca o no, fuimos las mas afectadas! Pero al menos a ti, te hicieron un hijo

-eso es un bono extra?-dijo con sarcasmo-mi pobre bebe fue engendrado por Alucard mientras pensaba en otra persona, y eso es motivo suficiente para dejar de amar a su padre para siempre-

-pues yo si espero que Poseidon reaccione y que sepa y vea,…que la única persona que realmente lo ha amado y esperado ..soy yo… aun lo amo Integra…y no puedo verlo con el

Mi master rodo los ojos

-eres tan necia Maddie-

-no puedo!

-ellos se aman

-no!

-claro que si!y que hayan concebido un hijo es la prueba mas fehaciente de su amor, no puedes desunirlos, están casados por la ley de los vampiros!

-No! Mas ahora tengo la esperanza de que Poseidon en cuanto se entere, se aleje de el y podamos tener ese comienzo que se nos negó

Ine se levanto altiva

-ese comienzo jamas debio pasar….y por orgullo…yo jamas hubiese dejado que pasara….el te violo Maddie…te abandono y volvió a hacerlo….creo que ese es motivo suficiente para cerrar ese capitulo…y si Poseidon,…rechaza a su hija…yo la criare como mia…pero conociéndolo, dudo que el quiera perderse de su nacimiento y Al jamas le negara conocer a su bebe…por mucho que le duela su rechazo…jamas esconderia a su niña de el...buenas noches querida-

Y sin decir nada mas, entro de nuevo a la casa dejando a la Gorgona bastante angustiada

Los cuidadores de Oleg nos habían dado una buena refriega, Poseidon también libro batalla, protegiéndome mas de la cuenta, Brian saldo varios enemigos con sus certeros disparos, al igual que el líder sustituto, no por eso somos la mejor elite, Jean Carlo abria camino entre las grutas, mientras Daniel iluminaba el lugar con extraños hachones de luz que iluminaban todo el sitio,de pronto apareció un extraño hombre encapuchado que comenzó a dispararnos de una manera muy hábil, hizo saltar de las manos de Greg sus armas al igual que las de Brian, Daniel que se dolio en serio al sentir el disparo que le habia hecho saltar su pistola, Mac Cann quiso disparar pero el hombre lanzo unas extrañas dagas que atravesaron su mano, mientras se abria camino en medio de la disputa, me avento sin consideracion mientras Poseidon trato de detenerme, y el desconocido, sintiendo la presencia de el sacerdote detras de el, volteo quedando cara a cara con el mismo, apuntándose el uno al otro

Ya los perros se habían puesto de nuevo en guardia

El desconocido bajo su capucha

Era Fere

-parecen una bola de maricas buenos para nada-grito furioso en su acento francés

-mademoiselle?-dijo Mac Cann quitándose la pequeña daga la cual no dejo rastros en su muñeca

-quien mas va a ponerlos fuera de combate si no es que yo?-dijo vanidoso mirando con molestia al sacerdote y creo con algo de repulsión-que demonios hacen aquí?

-vinimos a buscarte-respondio Jean Carlo bajando su arma

-a buscarme?-dijo con desden- y para que demonios me quieren

-que les dije? Mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en casa-respondio mi marido ayudándome a levantarme

Fere volteo

-ah…ahí estas…el idiota muñeco sexual de este-

-pero no tuyo querido y di lo que quieras pero un pajarito nos conto que me deseas.-dijo Poseidon con una sonrisa coqueta

-really?-reclame furioso

-pero solo soy de el!-respondio al momento abrazandome-todo suyo enterito-

-quien demonios…

Y volteo a su ex pareja

-eres un imbécil!-le reclamo furioso

-es un secreto a voces que deseas desunirlos-respondio Jean Carlo como si nada

-eso no es verdad!-replico al borde del colapso el frances-

-en serio? Y por eso te has dado a la tarea de andar preguntando a todos los antiguos de este mundo como desunirlos?-

El conde no tomo nada bien lo que su ex pareja le encaro que le pego sendo golpe con el puño de su arma

-Fere!-gritamos todos

-eres nefasto Jean Carlo!-le grito al pobre sacerdote que estaba en el piso- no se porque demonios te hice vampiro, no me sirves para nada!-

-eso ya lo se-sonrio el hombre limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca y levantándose

No me gustaba la forma en como lo trataba, ese francés no conocía de compañerismos

- tu familia esta preocupada por ti-respondio Daniel

-porque este vivo o porque quieren mi fortuna? Maldición! No puedo tomarme una jodidas vacaciones porque parece que mis pollos están buscando a la mamá gallina-

-relajate intenso-le regaño Mac Cann-simplemente nos preocupamos…llevabas mas de 4 semanas sin saber que había sucedido contigo. Ni siquiera llamaste a este-

-y ya jamas lo hare-dijo Fere- a partir de ahora elegiré a alguno de ustedes para llamarle y hacerles saber en donde estoy , estaba en una misión que el rey me mando, secreta, y por eso no podía decirles en donde estaba, pero ya que están aquí…servirán de algo...acompañenme

- y Oleg?-pregunte

-los recibirá ahora-respondio Fere- solo que tenemos malas noticias…la Talamasca mato a uno de los antiguos…a Danke

-como?-dije asombrado,el era uno de los mas poderosos vampiros antiguos que existían-

-el rey lo sabe?-pregunto Mac

-si…de hecho, en eso esta ahora…Oleg esta muy asustado y por eso me pidió que lo cuidara unos días hasta que averiguaramos que ocurria

-Steve no nos dijo nada-reclamo Greg

-el Rey no tiene porque hacerlo-replico Fere-yo soy el líder ustedes obedecen no necesitan buscarme de nuevo

-me vuelvo a apuntar para encontrarte-le solto Poseidon

El francés volteo molesto

-nadie te habla a ti

-perdone mademoiselle, pero si mi marido viene, yo también vengo-le contesto el dios imitando el acento de forma burlona

-madura, quieres?-reclamo ofendido el francés quien nos hizo pasar a través de una pesada puerta

Oleg estaba ahí

Era un vampiro de apariencia antigua. con vestimenta de los años 20 y cabello largo y gris hasta mas debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos…era ciego mas detectaba cada cosa que había en derredor, tanto asi que en cuanto apareci frente a el, pregunto

-Estas preñado?

-_- ok…..enough…

yo rodee los ojos con fastidio, Poseidon contesto

.-si y yo soy el padre-dijo con orgullo

Fere volteo

-mira…ya sabes de tu obra!

-que puedo decir, si me propongo embarazo hasta a un palo de escoba

-eres tan desagradable-dijo Fere sin dejar de mirarlo, que preferí jalar a mi esposo conmigo...por simple precaucion-

-Oleg…no estamos aquí para hablar de mi-respondi-que sucedió con Danke?-

-esta muerto-dijo con tristeza

-eso no es posible

-lo es…la Talamasca lo asesino de una forma brutal y dolorosa-

Los antiguos suelen hablar de forma pomposa

-nosotros no nos hemos metido con ellos-secundo Mac Cann

-estan seguros?-alzo el rostro el ciego dirigiéndolo a Poseidon

Todos los perros voltearon a vernos

-aaah, que es mi culpa?-dijo el dios

-si Steve no te hubiese ayudado esa vez, uno de los antiguos mas poderosos aun estaría vivo-dijo Fere con acritud-

-El Rey quiso ayudarnos en esa ocasión por cuenta propia y se lo agradecemos-respondi molesto- nosotros no tenemos la culpa!-

-pero nos metimos en contra de la Talamasca y jamas nos habían molestado hasta ahora, también están en contra nuestra-contesto Fere

-no comenzaremos una pelea, Mademoiselle-replico Mac Cann- ciertamente Danke era muy poderoso pero también era muy impulsivo, ahora debemos ir al clan de Velkan, Amelie dice que hay rastros de rebeldía en esa orden-

-y entre mas pronto mejor, Mac,tu y Alucard, vendran conmigo, tu marido, Daniel, Jean Carlo y Brian cuidaran de Oleg, cualquiera que traspase la puerta, lo exterminan.

-wow, wow-replico Poseidon- Al no ira solo con ustedes

-no te pongas en plan posesivo-reclamo Fere

-me pongo como se me de mi maldita gana, no lo dejare ir solo-

-amor

-no, no me interesa, yo ire te parezca o no-

Estaba por reclamar cuando escuche que habían aventado algo a mis pies

-cubranse todos!-grito Fere alarmado

Poseidon me envolvió en su tornado y escuche un terrible retumbido que hizo vibrar toda la gruta, el enemigo había llegado, extraños monjes estaban rodeando la entrada y disparaban su magia a diestra y siniestra, Daniel y Brian tomaron al antiguo y lo pusieron a resguardo mientras comenzó la batalla, Poseidon me había transportado hacia otro lugar mientras el lanzaba su poder, trate de unirme a la batalla mas la fiebre volvia de nuevo, Allysa se había asustado y estaba aterrada dentro de mi

**MUY BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS**

**UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL DIA DE HOY PERO LES EXPLICARE EL PORQUE**

**NUESTRA PEQUEÑA DRACULAURA CUMPLE HOY 15 AÑOS**

**Y FUIMOS A FESTEJAR CON ELLA**

**\O/ EH EH EH**

**TUVO UN GRAN PASTEL DIRECTIONER , BASTANTE BUENO POR CIERTO Y QUISIMOS FESTEJAR EN GRANDE A NUESTRA PEQUE**

**LALA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS UN GRAN BESO**

**Y ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

-no ahora ,bebe-dije yo conteniendo las nauseas y el mareo

El sonido de las armas era terrible, la contienda se alargo por interminables minutos,hasta que se dio fin a algunos y un par de ellos huyeron, varios monjes habían sido abatidos y solo Jean Carlo tenia una terrible herida en su pierna izquierda por no haberse apartado antes de que la bomba estallara

-no sirves para nada-volvio a repetirle Fere con desden

-si...ya me lo dijiste-contesto el bastante palido tratando de parar la sangre

Poseidon se acerco a mi levantándome

-que te pasa?

-es la niña-respondi bastante mareado- se alimenta de mi energía

-es una combinacion sacrílega-dijo Oleg acercándose a mi- Alucard…tu hija puede absorber toda tu energía-

Yo preferí no contestar

-es verdad eso?-me pregunto mi esposo tomando mi rostro

-claro que no

-claro que si! Acaso crees que sale algo bueno de acostarse contigo?-respondio Fere con burla acercandose- míralo, el se esta muriendo

-no me estoy muriendo-reclame- y cierra tu maldita boca que ya quisieras estar en mi lugar

-te informaron mal, querido conde, lo único que me interesa de tu marido es algo llamado, PODER…pero no para tener bebitos como tu…si no para aumentar el que ya tengo!

-ah que desilusionado estoy de escuchar eso-respondio Poseidon con sarcasmo-no soy tan estupido como para elegirte,niña mariposa-

-tu te lo pierdes-sonrio Fere con desprecio

-Fere, en ocasiones como esta, me da pena ser tu amigo-se burlo Daniel

El francés solo le sonrio con burla

-Al…debes equilibrar tu energía-interrumpio Oleg- puede dañarte el ser que llevas dentro

-se llama Allysa-rectifique-

-que puedo hacer para ayudarlo?-pregunto mi esposo bastante preocupado

-el sexo ayuda-respondio el antiguo

-cariño, tenemos tiempo para un rapidin?-dijo coqueto el dios

Yo lo sapee con fuerza mientras los demás decían un "aaaaah"! con cara de asco

-nunca cambias!-reclame

-solo quiero ayudarte amorsito-sonrio con picardia

-que desagradable-replico Fere

-brindandole energía también le ayudas-dijo Oleg- es la hija de ambos, tu, como su padre puedes brindarle calor a través de tu sangre, también pueden hacer que Fere como senescal del consejo, la haga nacer ya

-olvidalo!-reclame-no voy a tener a mi hija en una apestosa gruta

-el no quiso llamar asi a su hogar-interrumpio mi esposo apenado

-jajajajaja! Que buena estuvo esa-se burlo Brian-

-prefieres que se siga alimentando de ti?-me pregunto Oleg

-mi bebe no es ninguna molestia-replique- no la hare nacer aun, quiero que sea mas fuerte que mis otros hijos, lo necesitara siendo hija de quien es….ademas, yo quiero que sea el Rey quien la haga nacer…y no este cretino

-que desilucion-contesto con ironia el conde dándose media vuelta - vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder-

-Poseidon-le hable a mi marido…

-olvidalo-dijo acariciando mi rostro- ire contigo…Al…por favor…bebe de mi-

-amor

-por favor-me pidió- es por ella, por nuestra niña, anda

Yo suspire y asentí, mis colmillos aparecieron y enterre mi mordida en su cuello, el solo cerro los ojos al sentirla, y comencé a beber de el…como amaba su sangre, era lo mas delicioso que había probado en la vida, sentía como me llenaba de vida, de su calor, su lujuria, su deseo, su poderosa energía vibrando en todo mi ser, lo jale mas hacia mi, pasando mis dedos por su sedoso cabello castaño, me estaba perdiendo en el, que de repente me aparte

-lo siento amor-dije agitado

El me sonrio, se veia muy palido

-estas mejor?

Yo asentí…mi fiebre se había ido y me sentía extremadamente fuerte, me asuste verlo asi, estuve a punto de beber toda su sangre

-Poseidon

-debemos irnos-me apuro el tomando mi mano-anda…

Solo camine a su lado sin replicar…prometiéndome no volver a beber de mi esposo…jamas iba a perdonármelo si algo le sucedia por mi culpa

En Egipto, Manu , terminaba de soldar la corona, y la esmeralda estaba de nuevo en su lugar, lucia perfecta

-listo-decia el sirviente-quedo como nueva-

-esta genial-sonreia Deuce-eres un hombre con muchos talentos Manu

-como debe ser en uno que se jacte de serlo, mi príncipe-se levanto- la reina puede ya renovar sus votos a gusto, su corona esta intacta-

-lamentamos lo ocurrido-dijo Heath con pesar

-descuiden…lo pasado se queda en el pasado, y no regresa, siempre miren hacia el futuro jóvenes guerreros, a el es a quien le deben de rendir cuentas…ahora…devolveré esto a la bóveda.

-te ayudaremos-se levanto a la par el griego-vigilaremos que Ram o Nefertari no te vean

-los señores deben estar ya durmiendo, pero agradezco su ayuda mi señor

-solo llamame Deuce-se sonrojo el chico

-es usted ya el esposo de la princesa y como ya lo dije…soy también su esclavo…

-prefiero llamarte amigo-respondio el griego

Manu solo le dedico una elegante reverencia y los chicos salieron escoltando al fiel sirviente que no vio impedimento alguno para volver a colocar la corona en su sitio.

Nosotros llegábamos mientras tanto a la mansion de Velkan que era en donde se reunian los vampiros de esa ciudad, Fere lucia ya como siempre, habíamos hecho una parada en su hotel y en minutos había salido tan acicalado como siempre

-Velkan esta aquí-aseguro Poseidon

-que yo sepa no-respondi- esta en casa, creo

-te digo que esta aquí-aseguro, mi esposo es bueno para detectar a sus rivales que tomo mi mano con fuerza mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada

-cariño-pedi yo algo incomodo, saben que no soy mucho de que la gente se acerque a mi tanto, aun siendo el-puedo caminar solo

-sweetheart-respondio el- si te atreves a soltar mi mano, me divorcio de ti-

-ok, respondi, asi que preferí no hacerlo, no es que le tenga miedo solo es precaucion

Fere abrió la puerta de par en par mientras adentro la mayoria de las familias de vampiros estaban reunidas y nos miraban con curiosidad, Velkan estaba en medio del gran salón tratando de calmar a todo su clan

-Alucard?-pregunto mirando que yo entraba también

-Velkan-respondi y sentí como Poseidon sostenia con mas fuerza mi mano

-que…que pasa?...Fere?

-soy el conde de la Fere para ti-dijo con soberbia- estamos de fiesta?-sonrio con desprecio el francés acercándose a mi primo

-reunion semanal-respondio de inmediato

-oh…ya veo…muy interesante…y…que temas están tratando?-pregunto caminando en derredor como era su costumbre, como si se tratara de una serpiente-

-algunos de importancia para mi comunidad-le siguió Velkan con la mirada- no son de tu incumbencia

-eso fue rudo-dijo Fere con burla- recuerda que yo le debo de informar todo al rey

Varias damas dijeron algo por lo bajo en verdad muy asustadas

-señoras-volteo Mac Cann de inmediato- sucede algo?

-n…o mi señor-respondio a la que le había hablado

-estas segura?

-s..i …-dijo muy nerviosa, era la madre de Cashander-

-Fere….creo que por aquí tenemos algo interesante-sonrio el italiano

El conde miro a mi primo

-en donde están tus jóvenes?

-es algo tarde para que estén despiertos-dijo Velkan con decisión-

-claro…los jóvenes hoy en dia no se saben desvelar hasta altas horas de la madrugada-dijo Fere con ironia-me alegra que tengan un líder tan profundamente interesado en su seguridad…eso me tiene con mucho mas calma que antes…

Obviamente Fere estaba siendo sarcástico a un grado máximo

-mis jóvenes jamas se meten en problemas-respondio Velkan tranquilo

-y te congratulo por eso-dijo el francés acercándose a el- porque si no fuese asi…le pediría a el Rey…que me de la autorización para cazarlos a todos ellos…con mis perros por desobediencia y traición máxima-

-no!-grito la madre de Cashander asustada, y varias damas la detuvieron, yo mire a todos fijamente, obviamente algo ocultaban, quise entrar a sus pensamientos mas no pude hacerlo, Allysa me limitaba bastante mis poderes

-tus mujeres están asustadas-sonrio el conde de la Fere con burla

-todos le temen a tu llamado…no queremos enfrentarnos a ustedes

-porque lo harias? Velkan…eres líder del clan porque Steve quiere…el dia de mañana pueden suplirte…asi que recuerda siempre para quien trabajas-

-no peleare contigo y se muy bien cual es mi lugar en el clan…pero ten por seguro que cuidare de todos con mi vida si es necesario...incluso de mis jóvenes

-eso es muy loable-sonrio Fere con desprecio-digno de un valiente Tepes, bien bien...entonces, quiero un reporte completo, a mas tardar el próximo lunes en mi oficina…o vendremos por ti….

Y dando media vuelta salio de la mansión, Velkan trato de hablar pero ya era muy tarde

-Al-dijo angustiado

-nada puedo hacer por ti Velkan-conteste- el Rey debe saber que esta pasando aquí

-no esta pasando nada!-dijo asustado

-en ese caso…lleva ese reporte

-pero Al...

-debemos irnos-interrumpio mi esposo al ver que mi primo se acercaba-

Velkan lo miro furioso

-que no se supone que tu eres el jefe de la RAD?-pregunto con desden a Poseidon-

El dios solo sonrio y se acerco

-sabes de sobra que tu Rey me unio a ellos por ser el compañero de AL…pero como jefe de la RAD te lo digo…si tus jóvenes están en problemas con la Talamasca…yo no pienso arriesgar a ninguno de los mios y menos a mi familia… tampoco mi esposo lo hara

-Al es mi primo-reclamo tontamente Velkan

-pero el es MIO-replico Poseidon- y lleva dentro de el a mi hija, estas solo en esto…asi que, buena suerte

La cara de mi primo al mirarme era epica, creo que esperaba que le dijera:

-"no es verdad, el bromea, no estoy preñado"- pero jamas lo hice, solo mire a mi esposo fijamente

Y sin soltar mi mano, nos alejámos de ahi, yo preferí no entrometerme, el tenia razón, si los jóvenes rumanos estaban en problemas lo mejor era no ayudarle, mas de repente,mi primo solto

-aunque Thad también este incluido?

Yo me pare en seco, Poseidon me miro con el mismo rostro de asombro que el mio…el era el mejor amigo de su hijo

-te necesito Al-me pidió Velkan con dolor

Suspire cansadamente, si mi sobrino estaba en eso…era algo que tenia que averiguar por mi cuenta que solo le conteste

-ya oiste a mi esposo…suerte con tu clan

Y camine llevando al dios conmigo

-Thad- dijo Poseidon preocupado en cuanto salimos

-lo averiguaremos en casa-pedi

Mi esposo asintió besando mi mano

-pasos de bebe, cariño-

-asi es-sonrei y nos reunimos con los demás sin decir una sola palabra

-debemos volver a L.A., llevare a Oleg con nosotros, los jóvenes rumanos están con la Talamasca-dijo Fere en cuanto llegamos con ellos

-estas seguro?-pregunte

-definitivamente….lo lei en la mente de todas sus madres…no los han visto en semanas…

-tienes sus nombres?-pregunto Poseidon

-si…hablare esta noche con Steve y pediré su consentimiento para llevar a los perros y localizarlos a todos

-los que nos atacaron hace un momento…-dije

-eran dos vampiros jóvenes, los demás, solo sirvientes de esos imbéciles-

-y que harán si realmente son los jóvenes vampiros rumanos los que se unieron a ellos?-pregunto Poseidon

-simple-sonrio Fere con malicia- los exterminamos…

Sentí un vacio en el corazón, no queria perder a Thad, Lala lo ama demasiado, y es mi sobrino favorito, mi esposo me abrazo imaginando lo que estaba pensando

-que hacemos ahora?-le pregunto el

-ustedes a descansar… este necesita por fuerza hacerlo-dijo el conde mirándome- si los necesitamos…les llamaremos…viajaremos hoy mismo a L.A….

-bien-acepte- pero prométeme una cosa

-que?

-antes de empezar la caceria… me llamaras-

-para que?-pregunto

-para que no cometas una carnicería con jovenes inocentes- dije directamente-

-no creo que puedas detenerme señor principe de Valaquia-sonrio con malicia

Odio esa presuncion suya que le conteste:

-creeme…lo intentare-

-en serio? Arriesgarias a tu hermosa bebe por ello?

Eso me enfurecio!

-por tu cara, imagino que no, asi que no digas tonterías,querido…y ve a descansar para dejar muy hermosa a esa linda princesa que yace dentro de ti, ..Mac..nos vamos-

Poseidon me miro como diciendo : que tipo tan odioso!, y yo solo asenti

-a donde vamos ahora? -me pregunto

-me guste o no...el tiene razon, debo descansar... Vayamos a mi castillo...queria mostrartelo de todas maneras

-voy detras de ti-sonrio el y nos transportamos a mis antiguos dominios

**Hola a todos, aquí Al subiendo la continuación, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a nuestra Rey y le pedi a Deuce ser yo quien subiera porque una chica esta preguntando acerca de la relación de Integra y Alucard en Hellsing.**

**Yo también soy un gran fan de esta saga y cuando me dieron el papel de Alucard en el role, decidi investigarlo mas a fondo, eso suelo hacer cada que roleo un nuevo personaje, estudio sus motivos, su psicología, etc. Y esto saque en conclusión, espero no te molestes por mi opinión amiga ya que solo te estoy dando mi muy humilde opinión.**

**Realmente entre ellos, su interaccion como pareja siempre es 100% de ama y sirviente, nunca como marido y mujer, si viste toda la serie, jamas hubo un acercamiento romántico, Alucard es un asesino algo loco, y el solo se preocupa por una sola cosa: MATAR, el es un ser sin sentimientos y que disfruta enormemente la carnicería y la sangre, es lo único que lo satisface por ser, un peligrosísimo vampiro, por la misma Integra, Alucard quiso hacerla vampiro pero ella se negó porque creo que el solo lo hacia como venganza por que su abuelo lo hizo un esclavo de la Organización, no porque la amara o porque quisiera tenerla con ella, cuando al final de la serie se cita a una mujer: el solo piensa en Mina Harper, no en Intera Hellsing, ya que no tiene sentimientos de hombre por ella si no de, esclavo a Master, No soy ciego a la gran cantidad de seguidores que tienen ellos como pareja en el anime mas cuando Rey los integra a la historia,como padres de Draculaura, son un crossover, lo que significa que puede hacer una historia diferente que no tenga nada que ver con el anime que aun insisto, jamas fue romántico en ningún sentido, Hellsing, como Rey lo dijo, es 1000% Gore, e Integra es ya una mujer vieja cuando Alucard regresa, se ve un poco mas de afinidad con Seras Victoria que con Integra y algunos hasta dicen que ella es Lesbiana, como lo digo, cada uno tiene su visión de ellos.**

**Cuando Rey me preguntaba sobre la interaccion de Al y Poseidon, yo leia entre líneas y esto nada tiene que ver con que Poseidon del role fuese mi pareja en la vida real, los veia mas unidos que con sus mujeres, a Alucard le dolia en un principio que el dios prefiriera a Ram que a el, en cuanto lo vio por primera vez, lo dije, eso fue algo muy especial, fue como un flechazo de amor a primera vista ya que el vampiro lo abordo e incluso Poseidon lo noto diciendo : "yo no le hago a eso" mas poco a poco fue cayendo en sus redes hasta que hizo que se enamorara de el.**

**Lo de Vlady, es algo similar, AL en ese fic, comienza teniendo sueños con su primera esposa, la escucha, inclusive la ve en sueños, y comienza a sentír un deseo muy grande que satisface con su mujer, mas la misma Integra se lo dice al Poseidon: "Fere me dijo, que el dia que me dejara de amar..su poder se descontrolara" y en efecto, asi fue,Alucard ya no estaba pensando en ella como mujer, la utilizo para cubrir necesidades pero sus pensamientos ya estaban en otro lado, por eso le contesto de manera grosera , la misma condesa ya sabia que había perdido el amor de su esposo, y mas cuando en un momento de conciencia, el vampiro no recurrio a ella, si no al dios,contándole todo su pasado,y su temor de perder a su familia**

**Claro que ambos aun sienten cariño y claro que Integra puede manejar Hellsing por si misma, mas tienen hijos juntos, y el sigue siendo su esclavo, mas el amor se termina y eso pasa en la vida real, es algo que no podemos evitar y que a mi en lo personal, me gusta como Rey lo maneja, no son los típicos finales felices de todo cuento perfecto porque la vida no es asi, y me gusta como una escritora como ella, nos relata finales alternativos que nos gustan a muchos leer.**

**Por ultimo, me preguntaban si yo era novio de Integra del Role, no, solo somos amigos, al principio ese Facebook era de Clawdeen y Rey pero despues lo tomo una chica nueva, que platique un par de veces con ella pero no somos muy amigos.**

**Espero no te molestes por mi respuesta a mi comentario, no es mi intención hacer sentir mal a nadie solo expongo la visión que estudie de mi personaje**

**Gracias por estar con nosotros y esperamos sus comentarios**

**Al. **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	11. Chapter 11

Horas despues, En Egipto, era ya de dia, y Cleo miraba desde su balcon a sus padres totalmente enamorados uno del otro, que paseaban en el jardin, el faraon acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su mujer y le prodigaba besos y caricias, tan ajenos del mundo, eso es algo que el amor da, te aparta de todos y solo existe la persona amada frente a ti...la bella chica sonreia al ver a sus padres tan felices cuando sintio que era abrazada por su esposo

-que estas mirando?-pregunto el besando el hombro de su dama

-a mis padres...jamas los habia visto tan unidos..es inspirador verlos asi-

-porque se aman-dijo Deuce mirando a su vez a sus suegros-

-si..despues de que sufrieron tanto-Cleo tomaba las manos del griego-es..lindo verlos tan enamorados...pero no me gustaria tener su historia

-nosotros inventamos la nuestra-dijo Deuce-somos diferentes cariño, primero fuimos amigos y poco a poco nos enamoramos hasta ser ya uno solo-

El chico besaba a su novia con ternura en la mejilla como demostrandole, lo mucho que la amaba

-Deucey...prometeme que nunca nos separaremos-

-lo prometo

-juralo

-lo juro por nuestro hijo...que aunque me apartes de ti, volvere a buscarte...una y otra vez

Ella sonrio complacida de oirlo, volteo su cuerpo abrazando a su marido, dandole un pequeño beso

-te amo

-yo tambien te amo...-sonrio el griego-

-y el rey, no me parece mas guapo que tu

-en serio?-alzo una ceja Deuce-

-te lo juro..tu eres mas sexy, mas guapo y mas lindo que todos los vampiros del mundo-

-ya lo sabia-respondio con falsa vanidad el chico

Su esposa sonrio besandolo

-crees que tu padre llegue a la fiesta?-

-no lo se...ojala y si, solo espero que Al le diga ya lo del bebe, me preocupa su reaccion

-a mi me preocupa mas tu mama-

-Maddie? Porque?

-ella queria otro hijo de Poseidon...y si se entera de lo de Al-

-creo que ella debe ya dejar ir ese asunto...por su propio bien

-y tu?-pregunto Cleo directamente- no me has dicho que sientes con respecto a tu hermana

Deuce suspiro y se alejo un poco

-acepto que me tomo algo...desprevenido la noticia, y, no me parecio pero...luego pense en DJ...en que pronto estara aqui y no puedo seguir comportandome como un niño de papa, el tambien tiene derecho de un nuevo comienzo y eso es la bebe para el, amo mucho a Poseidon y yo no seria capaz de truncar su felicidad, nena, seria muy injusto-

Cleo le abrazo con fuerza

-tu siempre seras su cachorro amor,eso jamas lo dudes

-lo se, ademas, ella no tendra serpientes en la cabeza, eso le resta puntos!-dijo vanidoso

-por supuesto!-le respondio la chica- mi guapisimo principe de los mares-

-a tus ordenes-sonrio el besandola nuevamente-

En mi castillo, amanecia en una fria mañana mientras descansaba junto al amor de mi vida despues de haber pasado una deliciosa noche amandonos. Quise llevar a Poseidon a donde yo habia yacido con mi primera esposa, en el mismo lecho y a todos aquellos lugares que significaron algo para mi en el pasado y que me reclamara como suyo en donde antes, estuve con mis mujeres, era una forma de enterrar mi pasado y hacerle ver a el, que solo le pertenecia, nevaba ya en Rumania cuando los muy tenues rayos del sol, aparecian en nuestra habitacion, el paisaje era muy hermoso, al igual que nuestro cuarto, era enorme, con una chimenea que calentaba el lugar de forma agradable, la gran cama con dosel, tenia una corona grabada en lo alto, simbolo de mi realeza, mi marido miraba embelesado las montañas que rodeaban mi fortaleza, todo estaba blanco por la nevada, justo como en New York el dia que nos unimos, yo sonrei al verlo despierto.

-tu no duermes verdad?-le pregunte

El sonrio

-no mucho, soy un dios y con dormir unas pocas horas estoy como nuevo

-vaya energia la tuya!-

-asi soy yo...dime amor, como te sientes?-me pregunto tocando mi frente

-bien...-dije atrayendolo mas a mi mientras me acobijaba- la fiebre se calma despues de nuestros momentos juntos

-esa medicina me gusta-respondio coqueto-puedo prescribirtela cada dos horas?

-acaso eres el conejito de Duracel? Eres insaciable, amor- replique sonriendo

-cariño, te preñe, creo que deberian darme puntos por eso, en el mundo vampiro, es como embarazar a una bella miss universo

Yo le di un manotazo jugueton en la cabeza

-no seas cretino

El me beso riendo

-te amo

-y yo a ti-dije acariciandolo

-estas preocupado-cambio intempestivamente de tema

Suspire pesadamente

Ese dios me conoce demasiado bien

-pienso en Thad

-lo se

-no quiero que algo le suceda...

-descuida amor...en cuanto volvamos a casa, nos dedicaremos a cuidarle

-Lala me habia dicho que ha estado ausentandose mucho de Monster High

-Deuce me dijo lo mismo...si realmente esta metido en eso...

-Thad no seria capaz-le interrumpi

-pero si lo esta...

-Poseidon!-reclame

-Al...

-el es parte de la RAD!

-mas no sabemos si juega un doble role aqui...puede ser un espia de nuestros enemigos..

Resople molesto levantandome, tome mi bata y me la coloque

-no puede ser un espia

Poseidon se incorporo

-no dije que lo fuera, pero debemos estar preparados para lo que sea...cariño se que lo amas, es tu sobrino, mas no sabemos realmente como le afecto lo de su padre

Fui hacia la ventana cruzandome de brazos, aun no podia creer que ese chico tan dulce, tierno y que era el compañero de juegos de mi princesa...fuera parte de la Talamasca

-Damon es su progenitor-dijo de nuevo mi esposo-recuerda que el era el sacerdote principal de ellos...pudo haberle dejado el lugar a Thad

-ya lo se-dije con tristeza-mas no puedo verlo como un enemigo, tecnicamente, yo lo crie...es como un hijo para mi

Mi marido se levanto yendo hacia donde estaba, me abrazo con fuerza y me beso la mejilla, cerre los ojos y recargue mi cabeza en el, odiaba cuando las cosas se complicaban

-no quiero que pienses mas en eso...ya veremos que hacer en cuanto llegue el momento-me pidio con dulzura al oido mientras colocaba sus manos en derredor mio

-de ser necesario...peleare contra Fere y los perros de Reserva-le asegure

-no mi amor...pelearemos...no dejaremos que dañen a Thad

Yo sonrei besandole, sabia que podia contar con el

-serias capaz de eso..por mi?

-de eso y mas

-gracias-dije sinceramente- siempre he contado contigo

-a no dudarlo, aun cuando no obtenia nada de ti, siempre podias contar conmigo-

-tenias mi amistad-

-si pero no era tan interesante!

-eso fue muy grosero-

-prefiero lo que obtengo ahora-respondio con picardia besando mi cuello

-que interesado eres, cariño-sonrei acariciando su hermoso cabello

-es tu culpa por ser tan ardiente

-tengo un buen maestro-le bese-

El sonrio mirandome fijamente

-eres criminalmente hermoso-me halago en su muy particular estilo

-tu tambien lo eres-

-pero ahora, tu belleza aumento al doble al saber que me daras un hijo-

-realmente lo deseas?-le pregunte preocupado

-por supuesto-asintio el con firmeza-seria un tonto si no me sintiera dichoso de tan bello regalo...no queria hijos de ninguna mujer...simplemente porque...jamas me interesaron, Deuce es una excepcion pero es por el mismo, es un valiente guerrero, de ahi en fuera, ningun descendiente me intereso, mas ahora nuestra bebe...es diferente...proviene de ti-

-jamas te negaria el que seas parte de su vida...eres su padre-

-lo se...y te agradezco eso,mas ahora lo que me preocupa...es como vamos a criarla

Yo lo mire extrañado

-aun eres parte de Hellsing y no puedes vivir a mi lado, eso significa que no podemos estar juntos para ella las 24 horas del dia...y...no me gustaria ver a mi bebe a ratos...que te la lleves contigo o que alguien la cuide mientras trabajamos-

-eso es inevitable

-si pero quisiera tenerla conmigo a cada momento-

Realmente no habia pensado en eso,yo tampoco deseaba separarme de Allysa

-cariño, ya pensaremos en algo...no pienso apartarla de ti si eso es lo que temes... Y obviamente yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, buscaremos una solucion, te lo prometo-

El sonrio asintiendo

-sera una hermosa princesa

-digna de el soberano de los mares

-yo solo soy un esclavo de su madre-respondio besandome,yo lo abrace con fuerza, nada me hacia mas feliz que tenerlo conmigo, senti sus manos deseosas y deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, si el es mi esclavo,yo lo soy suyo,mi razon y mis sentidos, le pertenecen por completo

En Egipto, Deuce estaba en el hall de la casa leyendo un libro mientras su novia estaba con sus amigas, siempre suele tener momentos a solas, le gusta relajarse apartandose de todos,es como si tomara fuerzas para liderear a sus compañeros, Ram se acercaba a el palmeando su hombro

-llamo tu padre?-pregunto

-si, esta en Rumania

-llegara para mañana?-

-no lo se señor, no me dijo mucho, solo que estaba divirtiendose-

-eso es bueno, solo espero que su celoso marido le de la oportunidad de acompañarnos-

-le aseguro que tratara de hacerlo,Al no es tan posesivo como cree-

-lo defiendes porque es tu obligacion mas yo se que ese presumido me odia tanto como yo a el-

El chico sonrio

Realmente nos odiamos mucho

**HOLA A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**AQUÍ DEJO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**EL ULTIMO LO SUBIRA POSEIDON POR SI LE QUIEREN PREGUNTAR ALGO**

**LO QUE SEA, EL CONTESTARA CON GUSTO**

**DEUCE G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	12. Chapter 12

-bueno, como dudo que Poseidon venga, quisiera pedirte un favor-

-claro, usted dira-dijo el cachorro-

-me gustaria mucho que tu...fueras mi padrino

-como?-pregunto en shock el joven

-se lo habia pedido a tu padre pero...creo que tu haras mejor papel que el-sonrio Ram

-ah..yo...no se que decir...

-solo di que si

-claro!con gusto faraon-sonrio su yerno complacido de al fin, poder tener la aprobacion y la amistad de un hombre como Ram

Al dia siguiente, el lugar estaba decorado con exquisito gusto en dorado, grandes gasas de tela adornaban el inmnenso jardín de la mansión y verdes enredaderas rodeaban el sitio, parecía que el antiguo Egipto hubiese renacido por un dia y el reino de Ramses, de nuevo se erguia poderoso para festejar la unión de su faraón,las chicas se tomaban fotos a diestra y siniestra, todo les parecía demasiado increíble como para dejarlo pasar y registarlo en Facebook

-esto deben de verrlo mis prrrimas en Rrusia, se morrrirran de la envidia-decia Abbey orgullosa

-ahora si, mis respetos a los De Nile-secundaba Clawdeen- esta de lujo!

-definitivamente-sonrio Frankie- ya quiero ver a Nefertari

-y yo! De seguro estará bellísima-dijo Lala entusiasmada-

Persefone también estaba haciendo a su marido tomarle fotos y Hades batallaba con su hija en brazos y la cámara en la mano

-no la muevas mucho!-replicaba la rubia

-la cámara o a la bebe?-pregunto mi cuñado

-a Kat! Parece muñequita de trapo mi princesita

-perdon cielo-pidio el cargando a su niña que sonreía divertida del sangoloteo

Maddie no dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada, creo que esperaba que Poseidon y yo llegaramos a tiempo para que mi marido fuera el padrino

-ellos no vendrán-respondio Ine

-pense que no le quedaría mal a Ram-resoplo la Gorgona molesta

-es su marido ahora

-y uno muy posesivo!-

Los invitados fueron colocándose en los lugares para la ceremonia la cual comenzó de manera puntual

Ram apareció primero con Deuce a su lado quien esperaban a la novia en el altar. Sus amigos le daban "like" desde su asiento al ver que el, seria el padrino de su suegro, Maddie le tomo mil fotos a su pequeño, sabiendo que Poseidon, no le iba a perdonar si no capturaba este hermoso momento para el, la música comenzó a sonar, y de la mansión, La bella Nefertari salía envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco con dorado, se veia regia y altiva como lo que es…una hermosa faraona, Manu la escoltaba del brazo y su reluciente corona brillaba en lo alto, detrás de ella, sus dos hermosas hijas venían resguardando a su madre, tan o igual de preciosas que la novia, Deuce sonrio al ver a su mujer la cual le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta,muy pronto estarían en un altar juntos, en su propia boda, Manu lucia bastante nervioso

-gracias por escoltarme-le hablaba la bella mujer por lo bajo

-mi señora…este honor es demasiado alto y no lo merezco-dijo el sirviente cohibido

-Manu-le miro Nefertari-ninguna corona…ninguna joya. Pueden reemplazar al hombre que ha sido mas que un padre para mi, yo te prefiero a ti…que a todos los tesoros del mundo…porque me has cuidado desde niña y has cuidado de mi hijas que son mas preciadas que las joyas mas invaluables de la historia-

-y siempre lo hare mi señora-dijo el hombre con una reverencia y entregándole a Ram a su mujer en la mano

La noche anterior, el sirviente les había contado lo que había sucedido con la corona y ambos le habían perdonado al instante, regañandolo mas por su intento de darse muerte que por la pieza en si.

Ram miraba orgulloso a la bella mujer que de nuevo renovaba sus votos de amor por el, sus hijas se sonreían una a la otra recordando los malos tiempos en que sus padres peleaban a cada momento, mas ahora, ellos se prometían una vez mas, amarse y respetarse cada dia de su vida, y todo el que los miraba, veian lo enamorados que lucían, y la hermosa familia que habían formado

La fiesta al termino de la renovación, fue tanto o mas increíble que la ceremonia, todos estaban divirtiéndose en grande cuando nosotros llegamos

-creo que nos perdimos la boda-sonrio mi esposo travieso-

-si tu no me hubieras quitado mi traje dos veces-respondi- hubiésemos llegado antes

-cariño, nunca te veas sexy delante mio, despiertas mis hormonas-

-el de las hormonas soy yo-reclame

-lo se, pero es una espera compartida, tengo antojos, nauseas, mareos, hormonas, todo por partida doble, somos un equipo-

-a no dudarlo-le sonreí

-papi!-me grito Lala viniendo hacia mi y yo la abrace con ternura, había extrañado a mi pequeña princesa-

Maddie volteo al oir a mi hija y vio como Deuce llegaba también hasta su padre

-hey, te lo perdiste, fui el padrino-sonrio el chico

-porque te eligio a ti?-pregunto Poseidon con un "falso enojo" – ese era mi papel

-porque no llegaste a tiempo-

-esta bien, me molestare cuando seas tu el novio y no llegue, porque ahí, yo sere el padrino, verdad?

-lo pensare-

-lo pensaras?-reclamo su padre abrazandolo

-hey, tu te casaste sin mi, no se si te invite a mi boda-bromeo el griego

-mas te vale que lo hagas o te ira peor

-llegas tarde-le reclamo Cleo sonriendo a su suegro

-pero a tiempo para verte-le contesto Poseidon besando la mano de la bella chica que se veia preciosa- apartame un baile, leona

-preguntale a tu hijo-contesto la dama abrazando a su esposo-

-de seguro dira que no, ya conoces como es-

-mejor cuida de Al que yo cuidare de Cleo

-el sabe cuidarse solo-contesto el dios- además, esta con su familia

En efecto, yo estaba saludando a Vlady y a mi master en su mesa

-y como no puedo molestarlo, pónganme al tanto de lo que paso-continuo Poseidon

-todo estuvo tranquilo-respondio Deuce

-si…la boda fue hermosa

-eso veo…donde esta tu padre?-

-saludando a algunos socios-

-ire a felicitarlo, igual a tu hermosa mamá, wow! Si que se ve preciosa

-tu no cambias-dijo Cleo

-Dad…hablaste con Al?-pregunto Deuce-

-Poseidon-interrumpio Maddie acercándose

Mi marido sonrio al verla, se veia muy linda aun a mi pesar

-en vez de Cleo, invítame a mi a bailar-le pidió jalándolo hacia la pista de baile

Realmente me enferma que ella lo toque

-de acuerdo-acepto el siguiéndola, claro esta, sin que yo lo perdiera de vista

La Gorgona le abrazo rodeándolo con ambos brazos, mi marido se veia un poco incomodo por la cercanía y trataba de sonreir mas a fuerzas que de ganas

-nervioso?-pregunto ella

-mmm..nop

-que? Te regañan?

-algo asi-

-eso le pasa por dejarte a solas, pero tenia que saludar a su esposa e hijos primero-

-y me alegra que lo haga-respondio el dios-

-sabias ya que espera un hijo tuyo?-solto sin mas Maddie deseando que Poseidon reaccionara de mala manera, mas por el contrario, solo sonrio orgulloso

-si…una hermosa nena…

La mujer se quedo muy seria

-si lo sabes

-por supuesto!

-y lo aceptas?

-absolutamente, la llamaremos Allysa, es un nombre hermoso verdad?

-tu dijiste que no deseabas mas bebes-le reclamo ella

-no queria bebes contigo porque se que Deuce no quiere compartirte con nadie

-y que hay de ti?-replico Mad

-es diferente.

-diferente porque? Tu si puedes tener mas familia y yo no?-

-Maddie…eso tendras que arreglarlo con Deuce

-es injusto lo que tu hijo hace, contigo es una reglas y conmigo otras, por él fue que no quisiste darme otro bebe-

Poseidon suspiro

-mira…habla con nuestro niño…te aseguro que entenderá si tu le explicas que en verdad te gustaría darle un hermano

-me darias un hijo?

-que? No! Maddie…estoy casado-

-y?

-y? que …ah..mira..no es momento de discutir esto, asi que si me perdonas…saludare a Ram

Maddie le detuvo

-eres muy injusto Poseidon…demasiado, tu rehaces tu vida importándote poco mis sentimientos,y no acepto que ahora tengas una nueva hija, no debe venir al mundo-

-la estas amenazando?-reclamo el dios

-no es amenaza, es una profecía, tu hija solo vendrá a complicarlo todo, Al no dejara a su familia y terminara siendo criada por Integra, lo que tanto odiaste en mi, el gran amor de tu vida lo hara contigo, porque el no va a dejar a sus hijos por ti-

-Mad…

-cariño, saludamos a Nefertari?-llegue mirando desafiante a la mujer apartándola de el- debemos felicitarlos, hola Maddie, luces hermosa-sonrei yo con malicia

-gracias y te felicito por tu bebe-me regreso ella en el mismo tono

-que amable, ya la conoceras cuando nazca, espero nos visites en casa-respondi tomando la mano de Poseidon-si nos disculpas

Y me lo lleve conmigo

-te pones bien perrita-rio el dvertido

-me conoces como soy, Maddie quiere jugar rudo, bien, yo también se jugar-

-no tienes que demostrarle nada…tu ganaste el premio mayor…yo!

-_- si….asi es mi esposo

Ram y Nefertari se acercaron a nosotros, radiantes y felices

-me quedaste mal-sonrio el faraón a mi esposo abrazandolo

-perdona amigo, se me atravezo algo en el camino

-en serio? Y que fue?

-un guapo vampiro-respondio coqueto abrazandome

-y muy guapo-me beso Nefertari –bienvenidos

-no nos lo perderíamos por nada, felicidades a ambos

-gracias…esperamos que la proxima celebración sea la de ustedes, se casaron sin invitarnos-nos regaño la bella mujer- les propongo que hagan una gran fiesta para resarcir su error-

-no es mala idea…es mas…me gusta, que dices cariño?-

-es en serio?-sonrei

-porque no? Hagamos una fiesta, nuestra boda en grande-

-lo pensare-dije algo cohibido, no soy mucho de fiestas

-en ese caso, esperen aquí-pidio la mujer

Los tres nos miramos unos a otros mientras ella iba hacia la mesa de honor

-que se le habrá ocurrido?-sonrio el faraón-

-es tu mujer, tu sabes sus manias-

Nefertari regreso con su hermoso ramo de novia,eran exquisitas orquídeas blancas entrelazadas con un fino liston dorado y me lo entrego

-es tuyo

-para mi?-dije asombrado

-seras el siguiente en casarte o mejor dicho, en festejar tu boda ya que ya están casados, es costumbre que la novia lance el bouquet a las jóvenes casaderas, pero yo prefiero regalártelo a ti, comenzaremos esta tradición entre nosotros, en tu fiesta, promete regalarlo a quien desees que contraiga matrimonio de nuestra bella familia-

Yo sonreí

-lo prometo

Ella me beso en la mejilla sellando el trato

Asi que…tendremos que festejar nuestra unión y regalar el ramo

Ustedes que dicen?...quien debe ser el siguiente que debe tenerlo?

Gracias por acompañarme

Hasta pronto..

Al. Stark

**Buenas tardes a todos**

**En primer lugar, agradecemos ampliamente la cantidad tan grande de comentarios con los que le obsequian a nuestra amada Rey, es increíble la forma en que sus lectores la aprecian y créanme, que es un privilegio para mi, ayudar a mi amiga a subir sus historias, contestare con mucho gusto algunas de las preguntas que dejaron para un servidor:**

**Hola Blacky-Yuuki, es un placer siempre leerte y agradecemos Al y yo el apoyo que nos brindas, muchas gracias y puedes preguntar lo que desees acerca de nosotros, no lo consideramos cotilleo, al contrario, ¿como fue nuestro compromiso? Veras, en nuestro país, no es legal aun el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo si no que se hace una unión simbólica, una gran fiesta y para uno, es realmente una boda porque prometes estar con tu pareja para toda la vida, la familia de él quería regalarnos esta fiesta, mas yo no lo acepte, soy un hombre que le gusta hacer las cosas por sí mismo y hable con ellos, pidiendo que me dieran una año para poder costear la boda por mí mismo, mas insistieron en hacernos una fiesta de compromiso y mi novio acepto, asi que, hace días, nos comprometimos para casarnos el próximo año.**

**Aleysha pregunto que si Poseidon defenderá a Thad, imagino yo que si, no se que sorpresas nos tenga preparadas Rey pero no creo que deje morir a un personaje que ha sido muy bien aceptado por todos ustedes.**

**¿Y si Al y yo nos casaremos en la vida real? Si…al menos ese es mi deseo, no sé el de El.**

**Mayleene pregunta que como conoci a Al: por medio del Facebook, el roleaba a Sasuke Uchiha y el era amigo de una de mis ex novias, lo agregue a mi Facebook de Tony Stark, comenzamos a platicar por inbox, me pregunto que de donde era y le dije la ciudad y el me contesto: yo también! Hubo una convención Otaku y ahí lo conoci por primera vez, yo tenia novia y el tenia una relación con un chico el cual era su Naruto, con el que no me lleve jamas muy bien pero nosotros eramos amigos y solíamos platicar por mensaje, el siempre me decía que deseaba rolear conmigo alguna vez y cuando Rey saco a Alucard en sus fics, yo tenia ya un Facebook de ese personaje, se lo ofreci, el acepto y ahí comenzamos a ser mas cercanos**

**Aton me pregunta que como me llegue a enamorar de el, en la vida real y en el fic:**

**Creo que Rey quiso darle a Poseidon una pareja fuerte, que fuera su igual, que no tuviera que cuidar y que no hubiera un pasado entre ellos, ciertamente Maddie lo era pero había una gran injusticia que ensombrecia este amor, la violación cometida y que no dejo sanar heridas entre ambos, demasiado odio que no pudo vencer a un cariño y que termino en la entrega hacia otra persona, Alucard vino a borrar el amor legendario de Poseidon, lo conquisto con su forma de ser, tan seguro de si mismo, su belleza, su sinceridad, su pasión, su deseo, que todo eso fue un detonante para que el dios, dejara de lado a la Gorgona y entregara su corazón a este nuevo ser que es ahora, su razón de vivir.**

**Algo similar me paso con David (Al)…yo tuve muchos amores en mi vida, mas ninguno de ellos, sentía yo esa afinidad que siento ahora con el, ya que primero fuimos amigos, de esos que hablas por mensaje, por whats app y hacen que tengas una sonrisa en tu cara cada que lees lo que escribe, el me invito a salir, yo estuve dudoso al principio pero, él es un chico realmente muy guapo, que acepte, fue la mejor cita que tuve en la vida, realmente me sentí a gusto en su compañía y no deseaba que acabara, comenzamos a salir y cada vez era mas fácil para mi estar con el, conoci a su familia, tuve muy buena comunicación con todos, son muy amables, hasta que me le declare y el me respondió diciendo que si me tardaba un dia mas, el se me iba a declarar a mi, me gustan muchos sus detalles, y fue la primera persona, con la que yo me vi, viviendo toda mi existencia.**

**No se si el piense lo mismo, pero mis sentimientos son muy sinceros y realmente me gustaría que el fuera, la ultima persona que vieran mis ojos antes de morir.**

**Cereza acida, disculpa que sea yo quien te responda porque Rey esta haciendo su servicio social y sale algo tarde pero con gusto hablo por ella ya que le mande tus preguntas y las responde:**

**Cuantos chapters tiene la historia?**

**Ya los viste, son 12 en total.**

**Cuantas historias mas piensas hacer?**

**Rey prometio terminar esta saga con el nacimiento de D.J. en referente a monster High, ella pretende pronto publicar un fic de Beyblade y otro de Avengers Assemble, 100% stony, nuestra amiga tiene talento para eso y mas.**

**A habido algunos comentarios que nos dejan con referencia a otra escritora que continua atacando a Rey insultándola o algo asi, la verdad, nosotros, hablo de Deuce, Al, Rey y un servidor, no nos hemos dado a la tarea de estar revisando lo que otros autores pongan, realmente, no nos interesa, yo lo mande asi, nosotros nos avocamos a subir los fics y si alguien quiere desprestigar a nuestra amiga, nosotros solo le mandamos bendiciones y punto.**

**Gracias por acompañarnos y nos vemos muy pronto**

**Su amigo**

**Poseidón.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
